


Barnes doit mourir

by Llixale



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Sam Has Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Capturé par Hydra après la trahison de Bucky, Sam n'a qu'une idée en tête : Tuer Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go.

**Sam**

«  _Tu devrais manger_  »

Sam lutte pour ne pas tourner son regard vers la source de la voix, oh, comme il aimerait pouvoir l’ignorer, non mieux, comme il aimerait pouvoir le faire taire, pour toujours de préférence.

Si c’était aussi simple… quelque chose en lui l’oblige à plonger son regard dans les yeux acier de l’homme qui s’adresse à lui.  Après ce qu’il a fait, il ne comprend pas comment il peut trouver sa présence presque rassurante. Une part de lui pense qu’il devrait encore lui faire confiance.

Il hait cette part et il hait cet homme.

Il sait qu’il n’est qu’un pion entre les mains de Hydra mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir une haine aussi froide que le surnom de son visiteur.  Il se demande s’il s’en rend compte à présent, que le seul but de la vie de Sam est de le tuer. Douce ironie, que dirait Steve s’il était encore là ? Que dirait Tony ?

Il se lève du matelas pour se mettre à la petite table où son repas est posé depuis un certain temps déjà. Le regard fixé sur l’homme aux cheveux long qui l’observe en retour. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’une seule personne puisse le faire se sentir aussi sale, aussi misérable.

Il se tourne complètement vers lui et ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes.

«  _Ne fais rien de stupide, Faucon_  » lui dit-il avec une menace à demi-mot.

Ce n’est pas l’envie qui lui manque, de faire quelque chose de « stupide » mais il sait, après avoir, par deux fois déjà, tenté de s’enfuir que ça finit mal. Pas pour lui sur le moment, mais sur les autres membres du Shield qui ont été capturés au même moment.

La première fois, il n’avait pas compris qu’il était indirectement responsable de la mort de l’agent, la seconde fois, ils avaient ordonné au Soldat de l’Hiver de faire en sorte que Sam comprenne le message. Voir le brun tuer un des leurs  sans même détourner le regard de Sam a définitivement brisé quelque chose en lui.

C’est pourquoi réagir de manière impulsive  comme prendre le plat et le jeter à sa tête serait non seulement stupide mais également contreproductif. Cela ne l’empêche pas de regarder le plat d’un regard vide et d’imaginer.

« _Dois-je te rappeler ce qui arrivera si tu ne manges pas par toi-même ?_ »

«  _Quoi, tu vas me donner la becquée ?_  »  Ne peut s’empêcher de répondre Sam, se mordant immédiatement les lèvres pour se stopper, un peu tard. Il souffle, il sait très bien ce qui l’attend en effet. Pour avoir vu de ses propres yeux un homme gavé comme une oie, il préfère l’éviter si possible.

Ils ont besoin de lui en pleine forme pour leur projet après tout et si il n’est pas coopératif, il finira branché à une machine qui s’occupera de tout. De plus, quand le Soldat lui fait des « suggestions », ce ne sont que des ordres déguisés. Autant, qu’il s’assoit pour lui montrer directement qu’il mange.

«  _Donc, si j’ai bien compris, James Barnes est mort et enterré. Tu es vraiment un bon acteur tu sais ? Tu nous as tous bien eu, même Natasha…même Steve_  » glisse Sam sur le ton de la conversation. Après tout, il n’aura probablement pas d’autres occasions de lui parler de la sorte. «  _Tu sais, j’ai presque de la peine pour toi, d’une manière ou d’une autre, quelqu’un te mettra la main dessus_  » continue-t-il entre deux bouchées. Il lui fait un joli sourire, celui qui n’a absolument rien de sympathique à vrai dire.  «  _J’ai fini_  ».

Le Soldat de l’Hiver n’est en aucun cas l’homme de ménage mais pour une obscure raison, il entre dans la cellule et vient prendre le plateau. Ils ne se touchent pas mais Sam a l’impression de sentir comme une aura émanée de lui. Il pensait être fort, mais il se sent faible, il a envie de le toucher et pendant une seconde, son visage reflète exactement cela, ses mains se serrent contre ses cuisses. Il se reprend bien sûr, mais il sait qu’il a été vu. «  _Merde_  » il pense, avant de se lever rapidement pour retourner sur le lit, dos à l’homme.

Le jour qui suit, il est mené à l’un des laboratoires de la base. Celui sous la responsabilité d’une certaine « Marie ». Pas de nom de famille, juste « Marie ». Une femme dans la cinquantaine à l’air sympathique, polie et enthousiaste. La première fois que Sam l’a rencontrée, elle n’a eu aucune gêne à annoncer qu’elle n’en avait strictement rien à faire de Hydra si ce n’est pour avancer ses propres recherches. Ce n’était, en fait, pas si surprenant. C’était une de leur méthode favorite après tout, s’associer avec des gens « peu recommandable » dans leur domaine et les financer pour avoir un semblant de soutient. Marie n’échappe pas à la règle et quand on voit le sujet de ses recherches, on comprend rapidement qu’elle aurait plus sa place derrière les barreaux qu’à la une d’une grande publication scientifique.

Lorsqu’il avait découvert que c’est elle qui était à l’origine des ignominies qui ont attaqué le siège des Avengers en plus de leurs agents habituels, il avait compris que son sort ne serait pas très éloigné. Un de leur « Pantin » comme ils sont communément appelés.

Comme les fois précédentes, il y avait Marie, ses assistants, Bu…le Soldat de l’Hiver, son maître «  _Torman_  » et sa garde rapprochée.

Le laboratoire doit faire environ une quarantaine de mètres carrés. Une table d’opération vers la droite,  non loin d’un bureau, divers armoires, certaines transparentes comme celle avec des échantillons de sang ou d’autres dont le contenue reste un mystère pour Sam **.** D’après ce qu’il a pu glaner, il y a au moins deux autres laboratoires dans la base, chacun avec son propre domaine d’expertise. Celui de Marie, c’est la génétique.

Le nom de pantin leur va bien, des humains infusés de matière noire jusqu’ à atteindre leur taux optimale puis activé dans l’une des machines alignés sur le mur du fond de la pièce. La procédure rend leur psyché plus fragile et donc, plus ouvert au lavage de cerveaux de Hydra juste après. A la fin, on a un surhomme ayant l’air d’être échappé de l’Enfer lui-même qui n’a qu’une envie, suivre les ordres de son maitre.

Ils comptent faire la même chose avec Sam, il suppose, après tout, ils lui ont déjà fait deux injections de matière noire et le voilà près pour la dernière.

_« Il n’est pas porteur du gène X mais en ne lui donnant plus de matière noire on pourrait utiliser mon nouveau sérum pour forcer la réception de son adn au gène Inhumain_  » indique Marie en analysant des résultats sur sa tablette.

_« Non, Haïwa a déjà tenté ce délire il y a trois semaines et tu sais très bien comment ça a fini. C’est bien pour des kamikazes mais j’ai des résultats à présenter moi et c’est beaucoup plus simple de gérer un pantin qu’un Inhumain_  » intervient Torman en regardant les machines ou deux pantins, l’un d’eux était un agent du shield, sont en incubation.

«  _Ma formule est bonne contrairement à celle de cet imitateur. Regarde, elle est parfaite ! Et l’Inhumain qu’on a utilisé est un spécimen exceptionnel_  » Elle lui montre une fiole remplie d’un liquide indigo.

Malgré tout, Torman refuse. Il attrape l’une des fioles de matière noire, l’insère dans la seringue et l’apporte au Soldat de l’hiver qui la prend sans comprendre.

«  _A toi l’honneur, injecte-lui ça à la base du cou. Tu pourras même faire joujou avec lorsqu’il sera fini_  » lui ordonne Torman avec un grand sourire.

Sam ne peut pas voir le visage du traître et il n’a pas envie de le regarder de toute façon. Quand l’homme se tourne vers lui puis s’approche, il a un mouvement de recul instinctif, ses yeux sont rivés sur le sol, sa respiration se fait plus rapide.

C’est l’injection qui va sceller son sort, après ça, il aura atteint son propre taux maximal pour la matière noire et sera à point pour la procédure.

Il recule jusqu’à être dos au mur, juste à côté de l’armoire où ils gardent les cristaux terrigènes. La main libre du Soldat l’attrape par l’épaule et le fait se retourner. Sam veut se battre et hurler mais cela ne sert à rien. Il sent l’homme derrière lui, sa main sur son bras pour le maintenir, fermement mais sans force excessive.

«  _Ne bouge pas_  » il entend l’autre lui dire, derrière lui.

«  _Me fait pas ça, j’ten prie me…Ahh !_  » il se mord la lèvre tandis que l’aiguille pénètre sa peau. Sa main frappe le mur à cause de la douleur et lorsque c’est fini, il se laisse tomber au sol alors que deux assistants viennent le ramener vers la seconde table d’opération au centre de la pièce cette fois.

Torman félicite le Soldat et Sam sent toute sa fureur se concentrer sur lui.

Lui et sa garde sortent de la pièce après que Marie leur ait assuré que tout sera prêt dans deux jours.

Deux jours, c’est tout ce qu’il reste à Sam avant de devenir un pantin.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu’il ressent une vive douleur dans son dos. Il tente d’attraper par réflexe la source mais son corps se met à trembler puis à vibrer comme un vieux 3310 recevant un appel, le faisant tomber au sol, yeux révulsés pendant une ou deux minutes. Il finit haletant et prostré sur le sol en carreaux blanc.

Il met un peu de temps à calmer son rythme cardiaque, Marie lui dit alors d’un ton badin :

«  _Bon on ne t’exposera pas à la brume terrigène dans deux jours mais je suis sûr qu’en te filant ça maintenant, je pourrais m’en servir une fois ta transformation achevée, qui plus est, tu seras parfait,, pas comme ces pantin un peu vilain. Je veux dire, c’est moi qui les ai fait, mais ce n’est pas folichon_  »

Sam remarque la fiole dans sa main, vide, mais la couleur d’une goutte encore à l’intérieur ne laisse pas de doute, elle compte le transformer en Inhumain après en avoir fait un pantin ? Ce n’est pas possible, Torman a dit que si elle tente ça, il risque tout bonnement d’exploser.

Elle s’adresse cette fois a ses assistants « Faites attention, on a besoin qu’il soit stable pour la procédure donc assurez-vous de ne lui donner aucun médicament ni aucun supplément de matière noire avant la procédure. Maeva, sort moi un cristal pour le suivant, on va en avoir besoin »

L’assistante, Maeva, se dirige vers l’armoire qui abrite les quelques cristaux et en récupère un avec délicatesse.

Sam est reconduit à sa cellule. Il reste un moment debout, incapable de penser de manière cohérente à sa situation. Il a l’impression de sentir la main de…Il ne sait plus. Si espoir il avait que Bucky était encore là-dedans, il est définitivement mort.

Il finit par s’approcher du lit avant de retirer ses chaussures et de s’allonger. Il tente de trouver le sommeil mais rien n’y fait, il tourne et se retourne, sentant son agacement grimper d’un cramp. Il a l’impression que quelque chose cloche avec le matelas. Il tâte différents points et de rend compte qu’en effet, le matelas forme une légère bosse au niveau de là où arrivent ses cuisses. Il palpe de nouveau puis finit par passer sa main sur un côté puis sur l’autre jusqu’à découvrir une déchirure sur le côté vers le mur. Il fronce les sourcils puis glisse avec prudence sa main, reculant d’un coup lorsqu’il touche quelque chose de suspect.

Ce n’était pas là lorsqu’il a été emmené au laboratoire, quelqu’un est venu ici et a mis quelque chose dedans il pense. Il décide d’en avoir le cœur net et place de nouveau sa main dans l’ouverture jusqu’à pouvoir toucher et attacher ce qu’il y a.

Un sachet.

Il s’approche de la petite table, la porte avant la partie supérieure laissant passer la lumière, puis regarde le contenu.

Une seringue, comme celles dans le laboratoire, et une fiole. La même que celle que lui a injecté Marie un peu plus tôt. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi quelqu’un aurait caché là ?

Il regarde le sac et remarque un bout de papier à l’intérieur avec marqué « vengeance ».

«  _Vengeance ?_  » Il pense, yeux plissés. Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ? Il ne peut pas utiliser ça, Marie a été clair, il ne doit rien prendre de plus. En plus, avec tout ce qu’il a dans son corps, il suffirait qu’il libère la brume terrigène pour…

«  _Oh_  »

«  _Ohhhhh_  »

Il comprend à présent.

En effet, il va l’avoir sa vengeance.

Il prend le temps de réfléchir, regardant l’outillage avant de glisser la fiole à l’endroit prévue. Il ferme les yeux et l’approche de son cou.

Comme avant, son corps entier vibre et il a l’impression qu’une éternité passe avant de pouvoir respirer de nouveau après quoi il fait de son mieux pour cacher la seringue à l’intérieur de son jean. Il n’aura qu’une chance, il est prêt à tout. Dans deux jours, le Soldat de l’Hiver et tous ces foutus nazis vont mourir.

* * *

 

Cette nuit-là, il s’autorise à se rappeler la nuit avant l’attaque. Il laisse sa peine l’envahir. Ce n’est pas grave, tout sera bientôt terminé.

_Ils étaient chez lui, aucune raison en particulier, juste l’envie de se voir. Daisy et Mack étaient arrivés en premier, suivis par Sharon et Natasha et enfin, Steve et Bu…Bucky. Il était Bucky pour lui à l’époque (ce n’était qu’il y a quelques semaines).  Du mauvais vin, des potins en tout genre, apparemment, un des canapés les plus confortable qui soit et la soirée avait disparue en un éclair. Bucky et Sam…cela faisait un petit moment qu’ils gravitaient de plus en plus l’un vers l’autre quand ils se voyaient. À partir du moment où Sam avait initié un rapprochement amicale, ne serait-ce que pour le bien être mental de Steve, les choses s’amélioraient doucement. N’empêche, il fût tout de même surpris lorsqu’une fois venu le moment de partir pour Bucky, après tous les autres, il eut envie de lui demander de rester. Il ne pouvait pas, il devait rencontrer un indic. Il est au niveau de la porte, Sam lui dit au revoir avec un ton qu’il ne reconnait pas vraiment. L’homme lève les yeux après avoir enfilé sa chaussure, même pas un sourire, il lui dit au revoir à son tour, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant une brève seconde, ouvre la porte pour sortir. Avant qu’il ne soit totalement dehors, Sam tapote son épaule pour avoir son attention puis l’attire à lui pour l’embrasser plus profondément. Le baiser n’a pas duré beaucoup plus longtemps._

_« Si tu veux le faire, fais le bien » il lui lance avant de le pousser d’une main dehors et de refermer derrière lui._

_Sam secoue sa tête et se met à sourire, le cœur battant encore plus fort dans sa poitrine._

_Après un peu de rangement et un passage par la salle de bain, il finit dans son lit, pensant à son téléphone de manière nerveuse. Il décide de le mettre sur silencieux pour ne pas avoir l’impression « d’attendre » quoi que ce soir de la part de Bucky et finit par s’endormir._

_Il se réveille le lendemain en s’étirant, sourire aux lèvres, le soleil à peine levé. « T’es bête » il se dit à lui-même, pensant immédiatement au brun.  Il décide d’aller au complexe des Avengers, pas pour voir Bucky, non, pour rendre visite à ses amis Steve et Natasha. Rien à voir avec Bucky du tout._

_Il n’est pas loin de la base lorsqu’il jette un œil à son téléphone et remarque plusieurs appels et messages. Aucun n’est de Bucky mais tous disent la même chose « Attaque au complexe, besoin de renfort ASAP ». Son sang ne fait qu’un tour, il accélère._

_Le temps qu’il arrive, il voit toute une troupe d’agents d’Hydra sur place dont des choses à la drôle d’allure qu’il n’a jamais croisé avant. En s’approchant, il remarque que les personnes ont des morceaux d’eux même complètement noirs avec des veines brillantes rouges.  Tous n’ont pas cette partie noire au même endroit, mais tous ont les yeux de la même couleur et cherchent à l’attraper._

_Il ne comprend pas, même avec une attaque de cette envergure, il y aurait du avoir assez d’agents pour les repousser. Friday aurait dû se déclencher !_

_Il met un certain temps avant de repérer Steve, à l’intérieur de la plus haute tour, luttant contre cinq de ces créatures. En descendant de deux étages, il voit Bucky sur le toit d’un bâtiment adjacent.  Deux agents du shield le rejoignent et Sam s’apprête à faire de même lorsqu’il voit l’un des agents jeté du bâtiment et le second se prendre une balle dans le torse._

_« Bucky ? » il demande en atterrissant, choqué._

_L’homme se retourne, pointe une arme sur lui. Il y a quelques secondes ou Sam regarde l’arme choqué, il la reconnait, c’est celle sur laquelle Scott travaille et que Tony voulait étudier. Elle était censée imiter dans une moindre mesure les pouvoirs de la tenue de Scott._

_Sauf qu’elle ne fonctionnait pas encore, elle se contentait de pulvériser ce qu’elle touchait._

_La première fois que Bucky a tiré, Sam n’a rien pu faire. C’est Steve qui est intervenu, son bouclier déviant le rayon sur une voiture en contrebas qui a juste disparue._

_Il est surpris, mais pas assez pour ne pas se mettre à couvert tandis que Steve et Bucky se battent. Il voit au sol des agents du shield en difficultés et va leur prêter main forte à contre coeur. Il sait qu’il n’y a quasiment aucun Avengers sur place aujourd’hui, la seule qui manque est…Natasha ! Qui déboule à moto poursuivie par deux véhicules. Ce n’est que trop tard qu’il se rend compte qu’elle va droit dans un piège, il hurle, elle ne l’entend pas._

_Bucky a sauté du toit après avoir échappé à Steve et a tiré sur elle du dessus. Natasha disparait dans une gerbe d’étincelles, la moto glissant le long de sa trajectoire._

_Sam fonce sur Bucky, le percutant avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de viser dans sa direction. Il frappe, tente d’attraper son arme mais une des abominations met la main sur lui et tire son aile d’un coup sec. Bucky attrape l’autre aile et fait de même jusqu’à ce que celle de droite cède. Bucky le clou au sol avec un pied sur le dos tandis que deux abominations se jettent sur lui._

_Il a le temps de voir Steve sauter à son tour mais Bucky a du s’en rendre compte parcequ’il se tourne et vise._

_Sam a les yeux exorbités alors que le rayon touche Steve ne laisse absolument rien de Captain America, pas même son bouclier._

_Il se débat, une fureur dont il ne se sentait pas capable le submerge, il active ses réacteurs pour se dégagé puis, tout aussi rapidement, pour foncer sur Bucky. Il ne parvient pas à attraper l’arme qu’il tient, mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est pas sa cible, non, il attrape le pistolet à sa hanche, vise et tire directement dans l’arme, la faisant exploser dans la main métallique de son porteur. L’explosion est suffisamment forte pour l’envoyer rouler au sol  et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, il est attrapé par deux agents et une créature, mis à genoux devant Bucky qui approche, l’air furieux._

_De quel droit ?_

_« Brillant, Soldat, je savais qu’on pouvait te faire confiance. Embarquez-le, celui-là doit rester vivant » avait dit un homme que Sam ne connaissait pas._

_Il avait été menotté et jeté dans un camion, plusieurs armes pointés sur lui pendant tout le trajet._

* * *

 

Le moment de la procédure était arrivé et Torman avait poussé le vice jusqu’à envoyer Le Soldat de l’Hiver personnellement escorter Sam, juste lui. La journée précédente avait été constellé de moments de fièvre qu’il n’avait pas expérimenté jusqu’à présent.

Sam était devant la porte du laboratoire, stoppé suite à un moment d’hésitation. La main du Soldat se pose sur son épaule et il tapote plusieurs fois avec son pouce, un geste incongru au départ pour le noir, qui ouvre de grands yeux. Puis il se rend compte du rythme. Du morse. «  _Désolé_ »

«  _Désolé ? Espèce de sale petit…_  » Il pense.

C’est assez pour faire fuir toute trace de doute dans son esprit.

«  _Je vais t’en donner des raisons d’être désolé crois moi_ » murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte, parfaitement conscient que l’homme l’a entendu.

Il n’écoute absolument rien de ce qu’ils disent, pas vraiment en tout cas. Juste assez pour s’approcher de la table quand on le lui dit. Il s’allonge, prend en compte les personnes dans la pièce. Uniquement Marie et ses assistants et deux agents à la porte.

Bien.

Son plan débute lorsque l’un des assistants arrive pour le restreindre sur la table. Il l’attrape, glisse de la table et cogne sa tête contre le métal. Il se saisit de celle-ci et fonce en direction des agents qui dégainent et tire une première fois, faisant les balles ricochées aléatoirement.

«  _Ne tirez pas dans le labo !_  » hurle Marie, sans possibilité de s’échapper de la pièce.

Et en effet, l’une des balles rate Sam et va se loger dans une des incubateurs au fond de la pièce, déclenchant un bruit peu rassurant.

Torman et le Soldat entrent au même moment que les deux pantins sortent de leur prison. Sam ouvre l’armoire alors que le Soldat arrive près de lui, l’attrape et le balance en direction des pantins qui n’ont que faire de Sam, l’un deux se jette sur l’assistant le plus proche, le second avance rapidement vers Marie.

Sam se relève et sent une vive douleur dans sa cuisse, quelqu’un lui a tiré dessus.

Ce quelqu’un est James-je-bosse-pour-hydra-Barnes. Sam lui jette un regard glacial mais tient bon, l’un des pantins, celui qui a fini avec l’assistant, mort à présent, se jette sur le Soldat.

C’est sa chance, il fonce de nouveau sur l’armoire, ignorant la douleur et attrape l’un des cristaux au moment où le pantin qui se battait contre le Soldat tombe. Sans perdre un instant, il lui tire une nouvelle fois dessus, cette fois dans le bras.

«  _Ne bouge pas_  » lui intime-il.

Sam, malgré tout, se retourne, du sang sur les vêtements, il sourit.

«  _Meurs, Soldat de mes deux_ » Il lui montre le cristal et voit la surprise sur son visage alors qu’il le jette au sol. La brume s’étale, emprisonnant Sam, il a réussi. «  _J’arrive Steve_  » il pense amèrement alors que les ténèbres se referment sur lui.

 

* * *

 

Tout ce qu’il ressent, c’est la peine, la douleur, la haine.

_« Que veux-tu ? » demande une voix qu’il ne connait pas._

_« Le tuer, les tuer tous » il répond facilement._

_« Qui ? »_

_« Le Soldat »_

_« Qui ? » questionne-t-il encore._

_« James Barnes »_

_« QUI ? » rugit la voix._

_« BUCKY ! »_

 

* * *

 

**Bucky**

Être proche de Sam est étrangement facile. Il n’a pas toujours pensé comme ça, il le reconnait mais une fois qu’il s’est autorisé à voir un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez, il l’avoue, la présence de Sam est devenue importante pour lui. Steve et lui ont cette qualité, ce côté solaire qui attire les gens, les poussent à donner un peu plus.

Il a rencontré le type il y a quelques mois mais n’a eu l’occasion, non, la volonté, de vraiment essayer de le connaitre que relativement récemment.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam était « là ». Il n’avait, à priori, rien de spécial, juste un joli visage sur un joli corps (quoi, il a des yeux, il voit très bien merci, mais des beaux mecs ce n’est pas non plus ce qu’il manque). Sa tenue n’était même pas particulièrement protective. Stark a proposé plusieurs fois de lui faire des upgrades et il a toujours refusé, l’idiot.

Dans un monde avec des espions, des aliens et des dieux, il a du mal à se faire à la présence de Sam jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que l’homme le pousse à être meilleur, est un excellent combattant, un excellent tacticien et a une personnalité presque addictive.

Il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans la manière dont Sam le regardait parfois qui le faisait frissonner. Quelque chose qui le faisait rechercher la présence de l’autre un peu trop à son goût. Une envie qui l’effraie presque. L’idée d’être « intime » avec quelqu’un qui ne soit pas Steve le faisait presque rire.

Baiser ? Pas de problème, n’a n’inclue qu’une proximité physique mais le reste ? La véritable intimité que l’on obtient avec le temps et de la persévérance ? Nan, c’est dur.

S’il s’imaginait parfois rentrer « à la maison » pour y trouver Sam, partir en vacances quelque part juste avec lui ou être massé par ses mains qu’il sait douées, eh bien il avait le droit de rêver un peu non ? Ça ne coutait rien.

Il était bon pour donner le change, ne rien laisser paraitre qui entraine trop de questions. Ce soir-là n’était pas différent en soit. Une soirée entre amis chez l’objet potentiel de son intérêt, une sociabilisation à laquelle il prend très doucement goût. Il se sentait bien.

Un message reçu lui avait rappelé qu’il avait rendez-vous avec un de ses contacts au sujet d’une base d’Hydra. Il était le dernier à partir, s’apprêtant à rencontrer l’homme directement.

Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui lui passe par la tête lorsqu’il embrasse brièvement Sam pour lui dire au revoir mais il est plus que ravi que l’homme en demande un second sans pouvoir s’empêcher de lui lâcher une petite pique au passage. Il n’avait rien dit mais n’en pensait pas moins. Il se demandait, en rejoignant sa voiture, s’il avait des « sentiments » pour lui ou si c’était juste quelque chose qu’ils devaient évacuer, une tension sexuelle, avant de reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Il savait en revanche quelle était l’hypothèse qu’il préférait.

Peut être devrait-il demander conseil à d’autres ? Mais en dehors de Clint, personne n’était particulièrement…chanceux en amour. Il avait du mal à imaginer l’homme lui donner des conseils dans ce département d’ailleurs. Oh, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Steve, il imaginait déjà ses grands yeux planifier un mariage ou chanter sa joie de voir ses deux meilleurs amis amoureux (bien que personne n’ait dit qu’il y avait de l’amour entre eux et certainement pas Bucky).

A la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur son contact, il avait su qu’il était tombé dans un piège.

Assailli de tous les côté, il avait eu la présence d’esprit de détruire son téléphone immédiatement, ne voulant donner absolument aucune information à Hydra. Il avait remarqué les « choses » à l’apparence démonique parmi ses hommes mais ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’ils étaient en dehors de fort et résistants.

Une piqûre et une bombe placée à la base de sa nuque plus tard et Bucky avait compris qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’options. « Torman » comme il se faisait appelé, n’était pas là pour jouer. Un faux pas et il finirait en morceau, un autre agent bien hors de portée y veillerait. Ils lui avaient injecté une substance noire,  et l’avait attaché à l’une de leur fameuse « chaise » sans plus de conversation.

Ils ne savaient donc rien de son séjour au Wakanda et tentaient de réussir là ou Zemo avait échoué. Manque de chance, les deux heures de reprogrammations intensives n’ont rien donné de plus à Bucky que des migraines. Ceci dit, il s’est bien gardé de le leur dire et a glissé dans la peau du Soldat de l’Hiver avec aisance, prêt à attendre son heure pour mette la main sur l’agent contrôlant la bombe avant de se venger.

Ils avaient une liste de course, des objets et des gens, dont Sam.

Il ne leur donnerait aucune raison de douter de lui, mais il n’allait certainement pas leur livrer Sam. Il saboterait l’opération lui-même de l’intérieur mais pour ça, il lui fallait un plan.

Ce n’est que peu avant l’assaut qu’il trouve une idée, risquée, bien évidemment puisqu’elle reposait sur le génie de l’Homme Fourmis. Il pria pour que ce dernier ait un meilleur modèle que celui qu’il avait vu la dernière fois quelques jours auparavant. Il était accompagné de deux de leurs agents pour désactiver FRIDAY. Par chance, il trouva ce qu’il était venu chercher dans la pièce adjacente. Il put déclencher une alarme d’évacuation silencieuse, activant à des endroits clés des panneaux spécifique tout en prévenant les Avengers que quelque chose clochait. Prendre la tour d’assaut était très compliqué, mais, encore une fois, il s’était bien gardé de donner toutes les informations à l’ennemi.

L’arme n’a que quelques charges donc pour que son plan fonctionne, il est impératif qu’il parvienne à atteindre Steve et Natasha. S’il échoue, il sait que Torman n’hésitera pas à activer la bombe. Il fait de son mieux pour récupérer ce qui est demandé, ne tuant personne sur sa route (les hommes de Torman n’ont pas la même délicatesse mais heureusement certains agents sont mieux entrainés au combat que d’autres).

Il tombe une première fois sur Natasha qui lui lance un regard suspect avant de fuir rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de tirer. A la seconde où il voit Sam, il jure intérieurement. C’était le risque en déclenchant l’alarme, qu’il soit prévenu aussi. Mais il n’était pas supposé être là aussi rapidement, il aurait du finir avant qu’il arrive. Ce qui signifie qu’il était déjà dans les environs.

Il arrive à atteindre Natasha et Steve mais il ne peut pas faire pareille pour Sam, cela compterait comme un échec et il sait ce qui l’attend en cas d’échec. Il déteste devoir se battre contre lui et pendant quelques secondes, il laisse sa frustration le dominer lorsque l’autre parvient à détruire l’arme. «  _Comment on va les sauver à présent ?_  » a-t-il envie d’hurler.

Trop tard, Torman est là et il lui ordonne de capturer Sam. Il peut y arriver, il peut le sauver.

Ils sont menés à la base d’Hydra. Il se doutait qu’il y en avait une dans cette région mais elle est bien cachée. «  _Si seulement j’avais pu la trouver avant_ » pense-t-il. Elle est à l’intérieur d’une petite montagne, l’avantage c’est qu’il peut l’ensevelir facilement, l’inconvénient c’est qu’elle est vraiment bien camouflée et qu’il n’a aucun moyen de contacter les autres Avengers sans éveiller les soupçons.

Un autre tour dans la « chaise » plus tard «  _parcequ’on n’est jamais trop prudent_  » avait dit Torman, et il rencontre Marie. Ils veulent plus de super soldats et si ni mutants ni inhumains ne veulent rejoindre leurs rangs volontairement, ils les forceront ou créeront les leurs. Comme dirait Scott «  _Pas de problèmes, que des solutions_  ». Il comprend à présent que les personnes capturées serviront de cobayes pour leurs expériences. Ils veulent finaliser une formule qui pourra forcer l’activation de pouvoir chez tout le monde, porteur d’un gène ou non.

Bucky SAIT que Sam n’a pas envie d’avoir des pouvoirs. Il veut aider les gens, pas devenir une arme, il le sait et le comprend, il a été dans une position similaire après tout et l’intensité de la haine de son « ami » est à la hauteur de la situation. Il est certain que, donné l’occasion, Sam tentera de le tuer. Non seulement il n’a aucun moyen de lui expliquer la situation mais Torman se fait un malin plaisir à les monter l’un contre l’autre. _« Il ne perd rien pour attendre_  » il se dit après avoir dû faire un exemple d’un des agents capturés après que Sam ait tenté de s’enfuir. Chaque jour qui passe voit sa relation avec l’autre homme se détériorer. Il s’accroche comme il peut à sa mission mais il se dégoûte un peu lui-même.

Il finit par trouver la personne qui gère la bombe. En fait, les bombes, en réalité, plusieurs personnes sont manipulées de la sorte et, il s’en doutait, les bombes font aussi office de transmetteur audio, tout ce qu’il a dit depuis son installation a été enregistré. Il lui faut juste une occasion mais il est toujours entouré et surveillé. La base est pleine de caméra et, même quand il est « seul » avec Sam, il sait que quelqu’un a un œil sur lui.

Quand arrive le moment de la procédure pour Sam, il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter la situation. Il ne peut pas intervenir et déteste être impuissant alors qu’il le conduit à sa fin. Il ne peut qu’envoyer un message à Sam en morse en espérant que l’homme comprenne. Il a compris et n’a pas apprécié du tout. Tout dégénère. Le moment où il se rend compte de ce que Sam essaye de faire (en l’occurrence, tous les faires exploser), il tente réellement de le stopper, quitte à lui tirer dessus. Sans succès.

«  _Ne bouge pas_  » lui intime-il, espérant qu’il puisse voir la peur sur son visage

Sam, malgré tout, se retourne, du sang sur les vêtements, il sourit, quelque chose de sombre en lui.

«  _Meurs, Soldat de mes deux_ » Il lui montre le cristal et le jette au sol.

Bucky n’a pas le temps de réagir, quelqu’un l’a attrapé et l’a fait sortir de sa pièce, refermant derrière eux. La brume envahit la pièce, il n’y avait pas que Sam, un assistant et un des agents de Torman tambourinent sur la porte, suppliant de les laisser sortir mais rapidement, ils ne ressemblent plus qu’à des statues de pierre.

_« Il faut qu’on dégage d’ici tout de suite_  » lui dit Torman en l’attrapant pour le faire courir, finalement, il ne semble pas motivé à le laisser mourir à la première occasion venue.

Ils fuient jusqu’au garage ou Marie et son assistante se trouvent déjà, toutes deux penchées sur une tablette.

«  _Oh, vous êtes là ?_  » remarque la scientifique d’un ton qui voile à peine sa déception.

«  _Est-ce que la brume a été contenue ? Putain de merde, enfoiré d’Avengers !_  » Lâche Torman, passant une main dans ses cheveux et ne se souciant pas du sarcasme dans la voix de son interlocutrice. «  _Il aurait dû exploser non ?_  » il réalise, «  _pourquoi il n’a pas explosé ?_  »

Marie a un sourire en coin.

«  _Parce que je suis exceptionnelle, je t’avais dit que j’avais stabilisé ma formule, grâce à moi, son plan à échoué_  ».

Torman se rappelle la fiole qui lui avait été présenté, et qu’il se rappelait distinctement n’avoir pas injecté.

«  _Tu as fait ça malgré mes ordres ?_  »

Le regard de Marie est assez équivoque mais elle répond tout de même :

_« Premièrement, tu ne me donnes pas d’ordres, deuxièmement, la seule raison pour laquelle ton cul est encore vivant est parce que, oui, je lui ai administré ma formule donc tu ferais mieux de me dire merci avant que je fasse en sorte que tu sois mon prochain cobaye_  »

Torman est rouge de colère mais ne trouve rien à répondre, elle se tourne de nouveau vers son assistante.

«  _Active la ventilation et allons vérifier ce qu’on a_  » elle indique à la jeune femme avec un sourire avant de se mettre en route.

Bucky les suit, sans même attendre Torman qui les rattrape rapidement.

Entrer dans la pièce se révèle légèrement ardue, deux corps sont figés contre la porte et même avec toute la délicatesse du monde, ils finissent en poussière lorsque Torman pousse la porte. Il a l’air si choqué qu’il préfère s’excuser, l’air nauséeux.

Les corps des deux pantins sont inchangés, allongés là, au milieu de leur sang noir.

Contre le mur, lui aussi dans son sang, le corps de Sam Wilson. Bucky est nerveux, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu’il s’approche, l’extérieur à l’air solide, plus sombre que celui des deux assistants. Marie s’approche à son tour, Bucky ne la regarde pas, ses yeux sont fixés sur le visage statufié de Sam.

Elle s’accroupie, inspire profondément puis avance sa main avec fébrilité jusqu’à toucher le corps.

Il reste comme tel.

Elle insiste un peu, souffle de soulagement, plus aussi sûre d’elle que devant Torman manifestement.

«  _Appelez des renforts et placez le dans une des cellules d’incubation dans le caveau. Je veux qu’il soit surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il va être magnifique, je le sens_  » ordonne-t-elle à son assistante qui se dépêche de prendre contact avec d’autres personnes.

Bucky suit le convoi qui emmène le corps de Sam dans le caveau, ne serait-ce que pour savoir exactement où il est « stocké ».

«  _Je t’en prie Sam, survie_  » il pense, frustré de ne même pas pouvoir le lui dire de vive voix.

 

Trois semaines et deux jours plus tard, Bucky est réveillé par le bruit strident de l’alarme de la base. Ils sont attaqués.

Il se lève rapidement et, au vue de la panique générale, attrape l’un des agents pour lui demander ce qu’il se passe.

«  _Des Inhumains nous attaque monsieur, et une forte quantité d’énergie semble émaner du caveau_  » lui répond l’homme en courant dès que libéré.

Il sent la terre tremblée, des morceaux du plafond tombant sur la tête des personnes les plus malchanceuses.  C’est l’occasion qu’il attendait, il se dirige l’air de rien vers l’étage de sa prochaine victime. Sans faute, il trouve l’homme dans la pièce, enfournant plusieurs appareils dans un sac à dos trop grand pour sa petite stature. Il n’entend pas Bucky arriver, il n’a même pas le temps de laisser échapper un son alors que son cou est brisé d’un mouvement bref.

Bucky n’est pas soulagé pour autant, rien ne garantit que l’homme soit le seul pouvant déclencher la bombe. Il ferme la porte avant que quelqu’un ne passe dans le coin puis ravage la salle, s’arrangeant pour que le matériel soit totalement inutilisable.

Il se dirige ensuite vers l’ascenseur lui permettant d’arriver au caveau, pour cela, il doit marcher sur une plateforme suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il se fraie un chemin à travers les agents qui tentent de descendre également lorsqu’une explosion capte son attention en provenance du seul autre accès à la plateforme, de l’autre côté. Il ne peut pas voir ce que c’est de là ou il est mais il y a des échanges de tirs. Qui que ce soit, ils doivent probablement vouloir atteindre le caveau également. Il avance malgré tout et est proche de la dernière ligne droite lorsqu’il tourne sa tête pour voir qui attaque. Il y a plusieurs personnes dont une femme qu’il reconnait immédiatement. Quake.

Manque de chance pour lui, elle le reconnait également et il se retrouve en un clignement d’œil projeté hors de la plateforme, tombant jusqu’à deux étages plus bas, sans possibilités de remonter directement.

L’ascenseur est en marche et quelque chose monte du caveau. Tout le monde retient son souffle, aussi bien les agents d’Hydra, que l’équipe de Daisy. Attendant avec fébrilité pour savoir qui ou quoi se trouve dedans.

Les portes s’ouvrent, Bucky, de son angle, voit uniquement quelque chose de noir. Aussi noir que les pantins mais recouvert entièrement. Au lieu des veines rougeoyantes, elles semblent plutôt bleues, presque violettes. Cette chose à des griffes, ou des serres en guise de main et aucun signe distinctif sur le visage.

Il sort, s’arrête quelques instants. Tourne sa tête à gauche, puis à droite.

«  _Barnes doit mourir_ »

La voix est comme tordue, méconnaissable, mais tout le monde a parfaitement entendu le message et plusieurs têtes se tournent vers lui, Torman n’étant visiblement pas dans la pièce «  _Fuck, non, me regardez pas_  » il a envie d’hurler, pas du tout pressé d’être nez à nez avec la créature. Pourquoi elle lui en voulait spécifiquement ? Si on considère le nombre d’agents du Shield capturés à cause de Bucky (enfin, pas exactement sa faute entièrement,  mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas et n’en avaient probablement pas grand-chose à faire), il commençait à comprendre pourquoi on lui en voudrait si on le voyait comme un traitre.

La chose avance, ils reculent tous. Des ailes apparaissent dans son dos. Bucky n’est pas sûr qu’il les avait dix secondes avant. Il saute en l’air et reste là à voler alors que personne n’ose bouger jusqu’à ce qu’un imbécile lui tire dessus. Les balles sont bloquées par ses ailes et la bataille reprend. La chose fond sur les agents, griffant, balançant et il semblerait, tranchant grâce à ses ailes à travers le tas. Bucky court pour accéder à ce niveau de la plateforme, obligé d’aller prendre un ascenseur au bout du couloir, l’écho des cris et des balles en fond sonore. Il n’a pas dû mettre plus de deux minutes pour arriver de nouveau sur la plateforme pourtant, il n’y a déjà plus d’agents debout. Seuls Daisy et trois autres personnes qu’il ne connait pas.

Il se cache pour écouter.

«  _Tu as besoin d’aide, quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que tu viennes avec nous_  » tente de convaincre la jeune femme.

«  _Tuer…je dois…l’Atout…Torman…_  »

«  _Je te promets que tu auras ta chance mais ils t’ont fait quelque chose, il faut te stabiliser, tu comprends ? Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis…_  »

«  _Daisy_  », la coupe la créature, ses ailes disparaissant comme elles étaient venues.

«  _Tu me connais ? On se connaît ? Qui es-tu ?_  »

La créature ne dit rien, se contentant de rester immobile.

«  _Il faut qu’on y aille, d’autres arrivent_  » dit une voix masculine.

Un troisième tape dans ses mains et un portail dorée apparait derrière lui avant qu’il ne traverse, suivant par les deux autres personnes que Bucky ne connait pas.

Daisy propose sa main à la créature qui regarde avec curiosité avec d’accepter et de la prendre dans la sienne pour la suivre à travers le portail qui se ferme rapidement.

_« What the fuck ?_  » jure Bucky incredible. Déjà, des agents arrivent, se demandant ce qu’il s’est passé.

Il se ressaisit. Il a du ménage à faire, à commencer par Torman.


	2. Confrontations

Bucky aurait dû se douter, à la seconde où Daisy et d’autres personnes étaient apparues dans la base que la cavalerie n’allait pas tarder. Tout le monde autour de lui est agité et tendu, c’est la première fois qu’il voit de l’intérieur ce qu’il se passe en cas d’attaque. Certains sont déjà en pleine évacuation et destruction de preuves.

Malheureusement, sa priorité à présent est Torman. L’homme est vicieux, s’il le laisse s’échapper maintenant, il sent que qu’il reviendra un jour ou l’autre et il ne peut pas laisser cela arriver.

La base est énorme, mais connaissant l’individu, il sera soit dans ses quartiers, soit dans l’une des salles de supervision au plus haut étage.  C’est vers là qu’il se dirige pour commencer son nettoyage. Il passe d’abord par l’armurerie et personne ne questionne sa présence, ils sont attaqués après tout. Prenant autant de lames et armes à feu qu’il peut en porter, il doit se faire violence pour ne pas éliminer chaque personne qu’il croise. Il ne doit absolument pas être stoppé avant d’avoir trouvé Torman.

La salle de supervision est pleine et Bucky mets un peu de temps à réaliser qu’il n’est pas là. Ce qui, finalement, n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose puisqu’à partir du moment où il portera le premier coup, il deviendra probablement l’un des hommes à abattre instantanément.

Il demande à l’un des agents où se trouve sa cible et ce dernier se tourne vers ses écrans, lance une recherche et lui indique de se diriger vers le laboratoire de Marie ou elle se trouve également. Bucky ne perd pas un instant. Il passe de couloirs en couloirs et arrive à l’ascenseur, juste avant qu’il ne se referme, il voit à l’autre bout le visage familier de Clint. L’homme dégaine immédiatement et seuls les réflexes de Bucky lui permettent d’esquiver la flèche qui aurait dû se nicher dans son crâne.

Raisonner avec lui est hors de question, il tirera avant et posera les questions après. Il espère que Wanda ou Vision soit là, il aura une chance avec eux mais si c’est Tony ? Il ferait aussi bien de se tirer une balle immédiatement. Ils ne sont pas amis, collègue tout au plus et c’est uniquement pour Steve et Natasha que Tony a décidé de ne pas chercher à tuer Bucky après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, mais  là il le sent mal, très mal. Il n’y a pas moyen qu’ils attaquent une base sans gros bras. Banner et Thor ne sont probablement pas là mais Daisy est peut être revenue avec eux ?

Tout en réfléchissant à ses options, Bucky arrive finalement au laboratoire pour y trouver Marie, Torman et pas moins d’une dizaine de pantins.

«  _Mais qui voilà, notre Atout. On peut savoir ce que tu…_  »

Bucky ne le laisse pas terminé, il a tiré avec un soulagement et une joie à peine contenu. Il pointe son arme sur Marie avant que les pantins n’aient bougé.

«  _Si ils font un mouvement dans ma direction, je tire et comme tu peux le voir, je ne rate pas_  »

Elle semble ennuyée mais pas effrayée, contrairement à son éternelle assistante, blanche comme un linge à tenter de ne pas laisser le sang de Torman arriver jusqu’à elle.

«  _Tu as encore retourné ta veste ?_  »

«  _Non, je n’ai jamais été de votre côté pour commencer_  » la corrige-t-il.

 _« Ce n’est pas mon côté, mon côté, c’est la science, je me fiche d’eux et je n’aimais même pas Torman_  » elle hausse les épaules.

«  _Où est le Faucon ?_  »

«  _Wilson ?_  » elle se tourne vers son assistante qui secoue la tête rapidement. Elle se met à réfléchir rapidement «  _Torman a fait embarquer les Inhumains dans un camion, je ne suis pas certaine qu’il ait eu le temps de partir, il essayait de récupérer ses pantins comme tu peux le voir_  »

«  _Bien, tu vas venir avec moi et tout ce beau monde va rester ici_ »

L’assistante est à deux doigts de tomber à terre, l’idée d’être coincé avec les pantins ne l’enchante visiblement pas. Ce n’est pas le problème de Bucky qui attrape Marie dès qu’elle est à portée, sort de la pièce, la verrouille et entraine la scientifique vers l’endroit ou est supposé être Sam.

Les agents, pour la plupart, ne font pas attention à eux. Tant mieux. Au détour d’un couloir, il tombe sur l’un des agents du Shield, une femme dont le visage est vaguement familier mais il ne pense pas l’avoir rencontré en personne. Elle ne les a pas remarqués et après l’avoir vue en action (une sorte de super vitesse il semblerait), il est reconnaissant de ne pas devoir se battre contre elle.

Ils finissent par arriver dans un hangar ayant une sortie rejoignant le tunnel principal.  L’endroit est grand et, apparemment désert. Pas un corps, pas une personne, uniquement trois camions et deux voitures un peu plus loin. L’un des camions est ouvert et en avançant un peu, son contenu peut facilement être identifié.

Quelques Inhumains toujours en incubation ce qui n’est pas exactement normal selon les informations qu’il a. La plupart du temps, ce n’est qu’une question de minutes, d’heures tout au plus mais Sam est la dedans depuis bien trop longtemps comme un certain nombre de ceux qui ont subi la terrigènese d’Hydra. Il ne pouvait que supposer que ce délai provenait des expérimentations de Marie. Qui sait s’ils n’avaient pas également modifié des éléments du cristal en lui-même ? Toutes ses hypothèses ne faisaient qu’augmenter son angoisse. Depuis qu’il est là, il n’a pas vu un seul Inhumain créé par Hydra, ce qui est étrange.

«  _Pourquoi ils sont toujours comme ça ?_  » demande Bucky camouflant son angoisse de son mieux.

«  _Parce que la matière noir a été utilisé pour chacun d’entre eux, elle a un effet sur la transformation mais nous n’avons pas encore finie l’analyse. Tu es quand même en train de ruiner le travail d’une vie, tu t’en rends compte ?_   _Déjà que Torman était du genre à mettre son grain de sel partout alors qu’il ne comprenait absolument rien…_ »

«  _Je survivrai_  » il répond sans bouger pour autant.

«  _J’en suis pas certaine, tous ceux qui sont ici viennent du shield donc ils savent presque tous que tu es responsable de leur capture, tu vas avoir une dizaine d’Ihnumains tout juste sortis de l’œuf avec de nouveaux pouvoirs et tous avec l’envie de te tuer_  » analyse-t-elle sans que Bucky puisse identifier si c’est supposé être une menace ou non.

«  _Ils sont resté aussi longtemps dans cet état, je pense qu’ils tiendront encore une heure ou deux_ ».

Marie ne répond rien, son regard partant sur le côté avec l’air mutin de quelqu’un qui pense _« Sure Jan_  » ce qui n’échappe pas à Bucky qui se tourne vers elle, yeux plissés.

«  _Parle, maintenant_  »

 _« La partie du caveau ou ils étaient stockés a été spécialement conçue pour interagir avec le processus de transformation. En gros, ils sont en stase aussi longtemps qu’ils sont à cet endroit-là, ça nous permet d’avoir un contrôle total sur l’ensemble des paramètres de l’expérience_  » explique Marie comme un professeur de collège.

Bucky comprend rapidement que puisqu’ils ont été déplacés, il se retrouve avec une bombe à retardement sur les bras, d’ailleurs, il entend un drôle de bruit provenant du fond du camion et il n’a toujours pas trouvé Sam. Une voix se fait entendre, une voix féminine que Bucky ne reconnait pas. Quelqu’un est donc bien sorti de son cocon.

«  _Oh mon dieu ! Il y a quelqu’un ? Qu’est-ce…A l’aide !_  » Commence à crier la femme.

«  _Par ici, vous êtes dans un camion_  » commence Bucky pour la pousser à sortir.

«  _Non…non…ces quoi ces statues…non…non, ce sont…oh mon dieu…ils m’ont…ils m’ont changé !_  » panique carrément la pauvre femme.

 _« Je suis désolé, il faut que vous sortiez du camion, je vais vous aider d’accord ?_   _Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais on est dans une situation délicate ici, en fait, on est en pleine attaque donc j’ai besoin que vous veniez jusqu’à moi_ » tente de rassurer Bucky mal à l’aise.

«  _Qui êtes vous ?_ »

«  _Je suis…Agent Barnes, du shield_  »

«  _Du shield ? Vous mentez, vous êtes des leurs !_  »

Pas décidé à sortir alors…mince.

«  _Éloigne-toi du camion « Barnes »_  » demande Clint en tombant du plafond directement sur le camion, arme prête à tirer son nom jeté comme une insulte tandis que Peter se laisse glisser doucement, tête en bas.

«  _Hawkeye, Spiderman…je ne…Umphhh_  » un énorme morceau de toile arrive en plein sur son visage, obstruant sa vision. Quelqu’un tacle ses jambes, le faisant tomber au sol avant que de nouvelles toiles, au vue de la sensation, le bloque complétement.

Incapable de bouger et de parler, il n’a plus qu’à attendre et à prier.

 

* * *

 

 

Le corps de Bucky est entièrement pris dans la toile de Peter, ils ont à peine laissé de quoi respirer et il remercie le ciel de ne pas être claustrophobe. Il a été jeté dans le camion au milieu des Inhumains. Le temps qu’ils arrivent (à la base des Avengers il suppose à ce moment-là), trois autres avaient émergés, tous rapidement rassurés par Peter qui ne lui a d’ailleurs, pas une seule fois adressé la parole. Si seulement il pouvait parler, Peter l’aimait bien lui (il croit), il pourrait s'expliquer avant de se retrouver dans une situation encore pire.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent, Clint demande à Peter d’escorter les Inhumains dans la salle de réception du second étage. Presque tous sont éveillés à présent et, parce qu’ils venaient tous du shield, suivent les indications sans broncher, même ceux dont la transformation est plus radicale physiquement que d’autres. Daisy est en route pour prendre le lead les concernant. Bucky soupçonne qu’envoyer Peter s’occuper d’eux est un prétexte pour que l’adolescent ne soit pas témoin de ce qu’il risque d’arriver.

Quelques minutes après, il sent son corps s’élever avant d’être lâché au sol sans cérémonie après quelques instants. Il n’a aucune idée de qui est là avant que Clint lui indique de ne pas bouger s’il ne veut pas risquer d’être coupé par «  _accident_  ». Vu son ton, il n’a besoin que de la plus petite excuse pour le faire donc Bucky reste parfaitement droit jusqu’à pouvoir enfin voir ce qu’il se passe. Tony est là, Clint, Sharon et Wanda également. Il est dans une des salles d’interrogation de la base.

Tous sont en position d’attaque et aucun ne dit rien pendant un moment.

«  _Ou est Sam ?_  » demande Sharon glaciale.

Bucky cligne des yeux.

«  _Il…Il est dans le camion normalement, Torman…_ »

«  _Je vous avais dit qu’il dirait n’importe quoi, on devrait probablement juste l’éliminer maintenant_  » le coupe Tony recueillant l’aval de Clint immédiatement.

«  _Ils ne vont rien croire de ce que je dis, j’ai besoin de leur prouver que je suis bien moi_  » il pense, les yeux un peu plus grand à cause de la panique qui s’insinue doucement en lui. «  _Tony, scanne moi_  » il demande au milliardaire, ce qui le surprend.

«  _Non merci...pourquoi ?_  » finit-il quand même par demander suspicieux.

«  _Je sais que vous n’allez pas me croire à moins que tu aies la preuve que je ne suis pas de leur côté. J’ai besoin que tu me scan_ ».

Peut être que c’est son ton désespéré, peut être que c’est totalement autre chose mais le masque de l’armure de Tony se place devant lui rapidement et pendant quelques secondes, il retient son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de l’homme qui va probablement sceller son destin.

«  _Pourquoi tu as une bombe dans le cou ?_  » Il demande alarmé, provoquant un léger mouvement de recul, Wanda créant une barrière autour de Bucky immédiatement pour contenir l’explosion au cas où.

«  _Torman m’a choppé la nuit avant l’attaque, mon contact m’a vendu et je me suis retrouvé avec une bombe pour m’obliger à leur obéir, je jure que c’est la vérité_. _Et je n’ai pas tué Natasha et Steve…normalement_  »

«  _Normalement ?_  » répète Sharon incrédule.

«  _J’ai utilisé l’arme de Scott, le prototype sur lequel il bossait et qu’il avait laissé ici. Tony, l’arme fonctionnait ! C’est ce que j’ai utilisé sur eux, ils sont juste quelque part dans les environs_  » explique Bucky rapidement, craignant que quelqu’un ne lui tire dessus par « accident » avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de finir.

Clint pense qu’il ment et le fait savoir mais Tony ne dit rien. Il tente de contacter Scott mais il ne répond pas.

«  _Voice ce que l’on va faire, tu vas nous raconter très exactement ce qu’il t’est arrivé et si tu n’es pas convaincant…mieux vaut que tu sois convaincant_  » indique Tony en baissant enfin son répulseur. Les autres ne bougent pas pour autant.

Bucky commence à expliquer en détail sa rencontre avec son indicateur ainsi que son long séjour au sein de Hydra. Il peut sentir l’hostilité des personnes autour de lui à mesure que son récit progresse, il est obligé de s’arrêter quand il en arrive au jour de l’expérience sur Sam. Il n’est pas capable de les regarder dans les yeux et s’impose une distance par rapport à ce qu’il dit pour pouvoir continuer. Il relate l’attaque de Sam de manière clinique et sans la barrière de Wanda, qu’elle a du mal à maintenir à mesure que sa propre colère augmente, il aurait au moins deux Avengers qui lui auraient tiré dessus, il le sait.

«  _Tu les as laissé faire ? Comment tu as pu les laisser lui faire ça ? James !_  » Demande Wanda la voix étouffée.

Sharon a la bouche ouverte, les yeux fuyant tandis que Clint a les mains qui tremblent de rage.

 _« Je suis désolé, j’ai échoué. Je pensais pouvoir le protéger. Pouvoir me débarrasser de la bombe avant l’opération. Je n’ai pas réussi_  »

Il y a un moment de silence et Bucky continue de repousser ses propres émotions, il ne veut pas, ne peut pas craquer maintenant. Il finit son récit et leur indique où trouver Torman. Tony contacte des agents et au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, il confirme les éléments communiqués par Bucky, à son propre grand soulagement.

«  _Donc ou est Sam ?_ » demande Clint à son retour, à peine rassuré par la possibilité que ses amis soient bel et bien vivant.

«  _Il devrait être dans le camion avec les autres, Marie a dit que Torman avait prévu un camion pour les pantins, un pour les agents et un pour les inhumains_  »

Tony demande a Peter de confirmer les informations de son côté, il y avait bel et bien des agents dans l’un des camions et trois pantins dans le second puisque les autres étaient toujours dans le laboratoire mais dans celui des Inhumains, pas de Sam.

«  _Il n’est pas là_  » confirme Tony.

Bucky sent la panique montée, ce n’est pas possible, est-ce qu’il serait toujours là-bas dans ce cas ? Caché quelque part ?

«  _Les agents sur place vont nous faire un rapport toutes les heures, si il est bel et bien la bas, on le trouvera. Wanda ?_  » Tony se tourne vers la sorcière rouge, les autres ont baissé leurs armes mais son bouclier est toujours là et à la manière dont elle regarde Bucky, elle lui en veut clairement. «  _Wanda, le bouclier_  » continue-t-il un peu plus explicitement.

La jeune femme finit par briser le sort, l’air sinistre avant de s’éloigner rapidement. Il ira lui parler plus tard. Il ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir quelqu’un comme Wanda penser qu’il a volontairement laissé Sam tenter de se faire exploser ou transformer.

«  _Pour commencer, on devrait peut-être s’occuper de la bombe »_ propose Sharon «  _Il faut absolument qu’on parvienne à joindre Lang, je ne connais pas la puissance de l’arme qui a été utilisée mais l’idée que Nat et Steve aient pu passer autant de temps rétrécis…_  » Elle s’excuse et s’éloigne rapidement, laissant Bucky seul avec Clint et Tony.

«  _Ok, mais comment peut-on être sûr qu’il ne nous a pas trahi ?_  » demande Clint mettant les pieds dans le plat, ne quittant pas Bucky des yeux.

«  _On n’a pas vraiment d’autre choix que de demander à Wanda son aide sur ce coup, j’ai pas du tout l’impression qu’elle soit réceptive à l’idée maintenant donc Clint, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. En attendant, je vais m’occuper du Soldat du printemps ici présent et de sa bombe. Personne n’a envie d’avoir de la fricassée de Barnes au menu_  »

* * *

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Bucky est un homme libre sans bombe dans le cou. Son soulagement est limité, Natasha et Steve sont quelque part dans la nature, Sam est introuvable et il s’apprête à aller parler à Wanda, une conversation qui s’annonce difficile.

Il arrive devant l’appartement qu’elle partage avec Vision, inspire puis frappe à la porte. Il bondit en arrière lorsque le visage de Vision apparait à travers la porte.

«  _James Barnes_  » il lui dit. Bucky ne sait pas si c’est une salutation, un simple constat ou autre chose. Il a du mal à comprendre Vision parfois.

 _« Vision, je suis venu parler avec Wanda, est-ce qu’elle est là ?_  »

La tête toujours à travers la porte, il reste silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre.

«  _Je ne crois pas qu’elle souhaite te parler_  »

«  _S’il te plait ?_  » il se force à articuler malgré la glace dans ses veines. Lui non plus il ne « souhaite » pas parler, mais il prend sur lui parce qu’il n’a pas le choix, il ne peut pas se permettre d’être en froid avec elle.

Vision le regarde avec insistance avant de rentrer à l’intérieur. Il l’entend parler à sa compagne sans pour autant pouvoir distinguer les mots prononcés. La porte s’ouvre, Wanda est assise à une table dans le salon, Vision à ses côtés. Lorsque Bucky entre, la porte se referme derrière lui silencieusement. Il vient s’installer en face.

Il se rend compte qu’il n’a absolument pas planifié quoi dire et a du mal à former un discourt cohérent dans sa tête.

«  _Je suis désolé_ »

«  _Tu as déjà dit ça_  » remarque Wanda doucement.

«  _Je sais…mais je le suis. J’ai tenté de faire de mon mieux mais…_ »

«  _James_  » le coupe Wanda, le regard dur «  _Sam nous a tous fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des pouvoirs. Mon frère et moi, on a été chanceux et on était volontaire, même si on ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait vraiment. Mais lui…Non seulement il va être changé mais par des gens qu’il hait »_

_« Qu’est-ce que j’aurais dû faire Wanda ? Le tuer ? »_

_« Tu aurais du faire en sorte qu’il ne passe pas par ça, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Toi et moi on a tous les deux connus ça, d’une manière différente, différente de son expérience aussi. Moi, j’avais mon frère, toi tu n’avais personne là bas, mais lui…lui il a du te voir la bas, celui qu’il… »_ elle ne finit pas sa phrase, tente de retenir ses larmes alors que Vision passe une main rassurante sur son dos.

 _« Il me hait…il me haïra quand on le retrouvera, il sera vivant pour le faire. Je ne sais pas comment il sera transformé, mais je ne laisserais pas Sam mourir et certainement pas par ma main. Torman voulait le pousser à bout, il a réussi d’une certaine manière. J’ai peur Wanda_  » admet Bucky en se passant une main sur le visage.

«  _De quoi ?_  »

«  _Daisy et les autres, ils ont récupéré quelqu’un juste avant l’attaque de la base. C’était presque pire qu’un pantin…c’était un démon. Entièrement noir, sans visage…je ne sais pas qui c’était avant mais c’était horrible. Enfin, si c’est bien un Inhumain. Si Sam devient quelque chose comme ça…_  »

Un regard vers elle lui indique qu’elle comprend et il s’autorise quelques larmes silencieuses, le temps de respirer de manière un peu plus libre.

«  _Notre priorité c’est de la trouver et de contacter Scott. J'imagine que Tony et Clint veulent s'assurer que tu es bien...toi, ça ne va pas être drôle" prévient-elle._

_" Je suis prêt"_

Il plonge son regard dans le sien au moment où ils deviennent rouge. 

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy monte la petite colline où se trouve la hutte la plus isolée du domaine, celle réservée aux cas particuliers comme leur invité. Cela fait deux jours maintenant qu’il est là. Pas agressif, il est également relativement silencieux sauf pour demander ou se trouvent Torman, Barnes et « Marie ». Elle s’estime chanceuse qu’ils aient pu le localisé juste avant l’attaque du Shield, l’énergie qu’il a dégagé lors de son éveil a vraiment été perturbant pour deux des Inhumains du domaine, c’est cependant grâce à cela qu’ils ont pu mettre la main sur lui avant qu’Hydra n’ait eu le temps de le stopper et d’en faire l’un des leurs.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle devrait lui dire ce qu’elle sait mais d’après V, une empathe, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit la seule chose qui le fasse évoluer, dans un sens ou dans l’autre. De plus, ni V ni un des trois télépathes actuellement au domaine n’a réussi à accéder à son esprit, tous décrivent l’expérience comme essayer de regarder une chaine cryptée, impossible donc de savoir de qui il s’agit en plus. Certes, il y a une liste très précise des personnes enlevées durant l’attaque de la base des Avengers mais impossible de dire avec certitude si cette personne en faisait partie ou non.

L’une des particularités vient du fait qu’il n’ait, semble-t-il pas de bouche ou alors, que celle-ci soit complètement coincée derrière la couche noir recouvrant son corps ce qui l’empêche de manger et boire. Daisy commence à être inquiète c’est pourquoi elle décide de parler de Barnes avec lui, même si les dernières nouvelles qu’elle a eu date de quand il a été amené à la base des Avengers deux jours auparavant.

Elle entre dans la construction, une vitre fait presque le tour de la pièce, laissant facilement entrée la lumière. Quelques coussins de tailles variables sont sur le sol, l’assiette de fruits et la bouteille d’eau n’ont pas été touchée. L’individu est allongé sur le lit, sans ailes cette fois, juste une forme masculine noir et aucun signe distinctif. Malgré cela, il est clair que l’homme est piégé à l’intérieur, il est capable d’entendre, de « voir » et de parler malgré son apparent manque d’élément nécessaire à ce niveau.

«  _Salut, comment ça va aujourd’hui ?_  » demande-t-elle en s’asseyant sur un grand coussin couleur noix. Il se redresse pour se mettre en position assise cette fois. «  _J’ai un marché à te proposer_ » Il penche la tête, Daisy prend cela comme un signe qu’il est réceptif et continue «  _Je te donne une information que tu veux, et tu me donnes une information que je veux, ça te semble équitable ?_  » il opine lentement, puis, quand elle lève un sourcil utilise sa voix pour accepter. «  _Je peux te donner une information sur l’une des trois personnes que tu n’arrêtes pas de mentionner, c’est à toi de choisir qui_  »

«  _Que veux-tu savoir en échange ?_  » demande l’individu, voix toujours distordue comme un mauvais effet sonore.

«  _Ton nom_  » elle indique doucement.

«  _D’accord. Je veux savoir ou est le Soldat de l’hiver, avant »_ il finit par préciser.

Daisy roule des yeux, place ses mains sur ses hanches.

«  _Il est à la base des Avengers_  »

 L’individu se redresse rapidement, agité.

 _« Non…NON ! Il ne peut pas…Il faut que je les aide…que je les sauve…non…_  »

Daisy tente de le calmer et regrette d’avoir parlé au moment ou une aile noir la percute par accident tandis qu’il bondi jusqu’à la porte avant de sauter et s’élever dans les airs. Elle sort son portable et passe un appel.

«  _Je pense que vous allez avoir de la visite_  »

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsqu’ils avaient finalement réussi à contacter Scott pour lui expliquer la situation, il leur avait apporté des bonnes nouvelles. Il avait effectivement un moyen de retrouver Steve et Natasha cependant ils n'avaient pas été rétrécis mais envoyés dans une dimension miroir.

Depuis son arrivée, il travaillait d’arrache-pied avec Tony pour récupérer leurs amis effectuant essai après essai. Scott tenait à peine debout puisqu’il enchainait ce problème dès son retour de mission tandis que Tony était à son maximum, être stimulé plus de cinq minutes d’affilée semblait garder son énergie au plus haut.

Techniquement parlant, Bucky n’est pas un prisonnier, mais il a bien compris qu’il devait rester dans le périmètre jusqu’à ce que Nat et Steve soient de retour parmi eux au moin, sans compter qu’après inventaire de la base d’Hydra, il n’y avait toujours pas de trace de Sam. Rien de ce qu’a indiqué Marie n’a aidé, au contraire, elle ne s’était pas faite priée pour parler de ses expériences, sans gêne aucune, expliquant comment elle avait créé les pantins et quel genre de résultats elle espérait pour Sam. Heureusement pour elle, Bucky n’était pas celui en charge de son interrogation, laissant Sharon, Phil et Jemma en charge, loin de lui. Au moins, les choses étaient moins tendues à présent que Wanda avait pu confirmer qu'il ne travaillait pas pour Hydra et était bien une victime dans ce scénario. 

Bucky était tendu, et cela ne s’était pas arrangé quand Daisy avait appelé la base pour leur indiquer qu’une des expériences d’Hydra se dirigeait vers eux pour, probablement, tenter de le tuer.

«  _Chouette_  » avait-il pensé alors qu’on lui demandait de se cacher dans l’une des pièces les mieux gardées vers le sommet du bâtiment.

 

* * *

 

 

La sécurité est en alerte maximale, aucune personne non reconnue ne peut entrer ou sortir ce qui est une bonne idée sur le papier mais moins quand la personne qui décide d’entrer est officiellement un Avengers.

Depuis sa transformation, Sam n’a qu’une idée en tête, se venger. Il est en pilotage automatique et est entrée dans la base par l’une des entrées les moins surveillées. Tout ce qu’il avait eu à faire, c’était approché ses griffes et son pouvoir avait reculé de lui-même, libérant sa main pour la reconnaissance digitale.

Il était entré sans être inquiété le moins du monde et avait commencé son exploration de la base en esquivant de son mieux les agents. Au bout d’une heure, sa frustration commence à prendre le pas sur son calme méthodique. Il n’y a pas de trace de Barnes à l’endroit où ils gardaient leurs prisonniers temporaires. Si Daisy n’avait pas menti, et maintenant qu’il y pensait, il se sentait stupide de l’avoir juste cru « comme ça », il aurait dû être arrêté comme le criminel qu’il est !

_« Sauf si il les a convaincu qu’il n’est pas un criminel »_

_« Si ils pensent qu’il est dès notre, il sera traité comme l’un des nôtres »_

_« Si Daisy les a prévenu, il est peut être protégé »_

Il reste donc à Sam une option.

Il est obligé de prendre l’ascenseur pour arriver à l’étage désiré, comme précédemment, une simple empreinte digitale lui permet d’accéder à sa destination, le laissant dans un couloir menant à trois pièces distinctes. Sur les trois, une seule a des voyants rouges au niveau de la poignée, indiquant qu’elle est verrouillée.

«  _Bingo_  »

Il peut la sentir, l’anticipation. Il le sent, Barnes DOIT être ici. Il a échoué une première fois mais cette fois ci, tout est différent, il regarde ses mains terminées par des griffes, noires, des lueurs indigo à certains endroits. Quand il en aura fini avec le traitre, elles seront rouges de son sang, c’est certain. Quand est-ce qu’il est devenu si agressif ?

_« Quand il a pulvérisé tes amis sous tes yeux »_

_« Quand il t’a livré à l’ennemi »_

_« Quand tu as réalisé que tu es tombé dans son piège »_

Il secoue la tête, se débarrassant de toute pensée qui n’est pas «  _James Barnes doit mourir_ » et appuie sa main, sa vraie main, sur le panneau. La porte reste fermée avec un bip incongru.

Il regarde le panneau pendant deux secondes avant de mettre un coup violent dedans avec sa main, de nouveau griffue, provoquant des gerbes d’étincelles tandis que la porte massive coulisse silencieusement.

L’homme est là, à la fenêtre aux vitres ultra résistantes de Tony. Il se tourne et cligne des yeux.

«  _C’est fini Barnes_  »

«  _Je ne crois pas non_  » répond-il en sortant un pistolet de sa poche arrière et en tirant les balles rapidement avant d’enchainer avec un plus gros modèle et encore un autre pendant deux longues minutes. Quand la pluie de balle s’arrête, il remarque que l'autre n'e'st plus là.

Il est au plafond comme une sorte de cafard géant avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Bucky fonce sur lui et donne un grand coup avec ses poings de métal, le forçant à reculer dans le couloir mais le deuxième coup est paré et un coup de pied genoux le fait reculer à son tour, l’homme bondit dans la pièce à sa suite, si haut en fait qu’il arrive sur les épaules de Bucky et bascule en arrière rapidement pour jeter sa cible au sol. Bucky roule sur le côté, esquivant ses griffes une fois, deux fois, à la troisième, il encaisse un mauvais coup sur son bras de chair et attrape la chaise pour le frapper avec, le délogeant ainsi de son abdomen. Il parvient tout juste à esquiver le coup suivant, frappant rapidement pour épuiser l’homme en face de lui. Ce dernier contre-attaque,  effectuant un combo qu’il n’a vu que deux personnes faire, Natasha et celui à qui elle a elle-même enseigné le mouvement, Sam.

«  _Attends, attends !!_  » il demande, mettant ses mains devant lui pour stopper l’individu.

Il a l’impression que son cerveau est en surchauffe, ils n’ont jamais trouvé Sam,

Sam a tenté de tous les tuer,

Sam a été transformé et il ne sait pas en quoi,

L’idée caresse son cerveau avant de violement le frapper.

Il s’apprête à demander si c’est vrai, si cette « personne » est Sam lorsqu’une flèche vient se nicher dans l'épaule de son interlocuteur, le faisait crier de sa voix distordue un moment. Il se jette sur Bucky, le faisant tourner pour se retrouver derrière lui, sa main de métal tordue dans son dos, ses griffes sur son cou.

«  _Pourquoi tu me vises moi ? C’est lui qu’il faut éliminer !_  » crie presque Sam.

«  _Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais il est sous notre protection donc si un truc louche tout noir attaque, je le défends_  » Client arme une seconde flèche.

«  _TU BOUGES IL MEURT_  » hurle Sam, ses griffes à un souffle de trancher la gorge du Soldat.

Ils passent de longues secondes sans bouger, la tension grimpant inexorablement.

« _Ok, on va se calmer un peu okay, écoute, il y a d’autres Avengers qui vont arriver, ça va devenir moche très rapidement si on continu sur cette voie donc explique nous plutôt qui tu es et pourquoi tu es aussi motivé pour l’éliminer_ »

Sam a l’esprit bloqué dans une succession de «  _Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne comprend pas ?_ » et «  _Il devrait comprendre, il a tué Nat !_  » Ses griffes se serrent autour du cou de sa cible.

«  _C’est fini Barnes_  » il annonce sur un ton jubilatoire. Clint ou pas Clint, il emportera cet homme dans la tombe.

Il est si concentré qu’il n’entend pas les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

«  _STOP !_  » intervient une voix pleine d’autorité déboulant aux côtés de Clint.

Qui vient l'interrompre encore ? Ne peut-il pas avoir sa vengeance une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Subitement, Sam est figé, devant lui se trouvent Steve, Natasha sur ses talons suivi par Tony et Scott.

«  _Vous êtes là ?!_  » demandent en même temps Sam, Bucky et Clint, ce qui leur vaut des regards confus de la part des autres Avengers.

«  _Ce n’est pas possible, il vous a tué, je l’ai vu…_  » Continue Sam d’une voix misérable, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

«  _Je…je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais rendez-vous maintenant et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal_  » lui répond Steve en s’avançant dans la pièce.

«  _Non, tu n’es pas Steve, Steve est mort, je l’ai vu, je l’ai vu !_  »

Malgré sa voix méconnaissable et son absence d’yeux, il est clair qu’il est en train de pleurer, ce qui rend les autres encore plus confus. Steve penche la tête, un air concentré sur son visage tandis qu'il écoute les plaintes de l'homme en face. Contre toute attente, Steve pose son bouclier, tend sa main, une détermination familière sur le visage.

«  _Je suis là, c’est bien moi, je le jure_  » confirme-t-il.

Sam se rappelle la première fois qu’il a rencontré Steve, il se rappelle de cette même main tendue. Il laisse Bucky, l’homme est en dehors de son esprit actuellement, il fait un pas vers Steve. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive mais il s’en moque, Steve est là, son Steve.

Il avance encore un peu, avance sa main vers lui à son tour puis se rend compte que les griffes sont encore là. Il n’en veut pas, il n’en a pas besoin. Il a juste besoin de ses amis. Steve le regarde, mais il ne peut pas le voir. Sam veut qu’il puisse le voir. Il inspire profondément, expire, maladroitement avance jusqu’à pouvoir serrer l’homme dans ses bras.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort » il chouine.

«  _Euh, qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?_  » demande Clint un air de dégout dans la voix.

 

Sam a l'impression d'avoir un violent mal de tête qui l'oblige à reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui. Il n'arrive même pas à hurler, son corps se met à le démanger comme si les millions de petites aiguilles dansaient sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en train de "couler".

La couche noire tombe au sol provoquant une légère fumée à chaque fois. En quelques secondes, il n'y a plus rien ceci dit, il respire bruyamment puis lève la tête pour regarder ses amis en choc. Steve avance vers lui et il se jette dans ses bras. 

 


	3. Le plan de Steve

Un jeu d’échange de regards silencieux prend place alors que Sam attrape Natasha pour la serrer contre lui à son tour.

«  _Euuuuh, je suis le seul à trouver toute cette scène touchante mais juste super bizarre ?_  » demande Tony tournant son regard vers tout le monde, sourcils levés.

«  _Sam ?_ » murmure Bucky en avançant sa main jusqu’à toucher l’épaule de l’homme qui est dos à lui.

La réaction est instantanée, il se retourne, une main noire griffue rappelant l’aspect qu’il avait quelques minutes auparavant manque de l’atteindre, provoquant une esquive choquée de Bucky. Steve attrape Sam par derrière, l’éloignant rapidement en le tournant de sorte que Bucky ne soit plus dans sa ligne de vue.

«  _Wow, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_  » demande Steve en relâchant Sam une fois dans le couloir seulement. «  _Sam ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? Clint m’a dit que quelque chose essayait de tuer Bucky…_  »

Steve a fermé la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls dans le couloir temporairement. Sam regarde sa main, les sourcils froncés. Le cœur battant un peu trop fort à son goût. Il regarde Steve, se rappelle qu’il est bien là, qu’il n’a pas besoin de ressentir cette haine et sa main redevient normale, cette fois la matière noir semblant plus s’évaporer plutôt que de tomber comme de l’eau. «  _Étrange_  » il pense. Il se sent mieux que depuis sa transformation, comme si un poids avait été levé de son corps.

«  _Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?_  » questionne doucement le blond en s’approchant, aucune peur sur le visage, juste de l’inquiétude.

 «  _Peut être qu’on devrait en parler à un autre moment, vous venez juste de rentrer, je pense qu’on devrait fêter ça non ?_  »

«  _Je pense que vous devriez tous les trois aller voir Hélène surtout_ » coupe Clint en passant sa tête par la porte avant de laisser passer son corps, suivi par Natasha et Scott.

« Il a raison, on a besoin de vérifier si passer autant de temps là-bas a eu un effet sur nous » ajoute Natasha en venant aux côtés des deux hommes. Elle passe son bras sous celui de Sam et l’entraîne avec eux.

* * *

 

 

C’est comme cela qu’ils se retrouvent au laboratoire à subir une batterie de tests. Sam doit se faire violence pour ne pas réagir négativement mais il ne peut empêcher des mouvements de reculs instinctifs à certains moments. Il se sent malgré tout rassuré par la présence de ses amis à ses côtés et leur demande même de rester lorsqu’Hélène commence à lui poser des questions plus précises sur ce qu’il s’est passé.

Il ne regarde personne dans les yeux quand il raconte son séjour au sein de la base d’Hydra, il peut sentir Steve se tendre comme un arc à mesure qu’il arrive au moment où il décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, sans succès. Il finit également par expliquer comment il se sentait lorsque l’intégralité de son corps était recouverte de matière noire ainsi que sa peur de pouvoir être manipulé par Hydra.

Durant les tests, Sam a remarqué qu’il est un peu plus rapide et résistant, moins que Steve, mais définitivement plus qu’il ne l’était avant toute cette affaire. Il tente de garder bonne figure à l’annonce des résultats mais son souffle est un peu plus difficile pendant quelques minutes.

Enfin, elle finit par lui demander d’utiliser son pouvoir mais il n’y parvient pas.

«  _Vos pouvoirs sont probablement intimement lié à vos émotions. Vous avez indiqué avoir voulu assassiner l’agent Barnes un peu plus tôt, est-ce toujours le cas ?_  »

Sam est surpris par la question, mais pas autant que par ses deux bras qui ont des griffes à présent.

«  _Je crois qu’on a notre réponse_  » glisse Natasha sur un ton neutre.

«  _Désolé, désolé, je sais pas…attendez…_  » il tente de redevenir normal «  _pense à la plage, pense à la plage…_  » Finalement, la transformation s’arrête et il a de nouveau ses doigts habituels.

« _Intéressant_  » note Hélène en hochant la tête «  _je pense avoir tout ce qu’il me faut, je vous contacte si j’ai d’autres informations à vous communiquer_  »

Ils se lèvent pour sortir du laboratoire, Natasha en tête, Sam derrière elle. Il sent une main au niveau du bas de son dos.

«  _Sam, je peux te parler ?_  » demande Steve les sourcils toujours aussi froncés faisant acquiescer Sam sans même réfléchir.

Steve le guide jusqu’à son appartement dans la base, rarement utilisé, il est néanmoins immaculé. Peu d’éléments permettent d’identifier que Steve Rogers réside ici, la décoration crie « Tony Stark » et, si il est honnête, celui de Sam est dans un état similaire.

Le blond se sert un verre d’eau et en propose un à Sam qui le finit rapidement. Son regard le rend presque mal à l’aise.

«  _Je sais que je suis beaugosse, tu ne te lasses pas de me regarder_  » plaisante Sam.

«  _Ce qu’ils t’ont fait…_  »

«  _Tout va bien Steve, vous êtes vivant, j’ai survécu, tout va bien_  » le coupe Sam rapidement, affichant son plus beau faux sourire.

Steve voit à travers, Sam le sait. Ils ont cette relation ou ils se comprennent un peu trop bien. Parfois c’est une bonne chose, parfois on aimerait pouvoir garder des choses pour soi.

«  _Bucky_  » il dit simplement.

«  _Quoi Bu…_  »Sam s’arrête au milieu de sa phrase, ses deux bras sont transformés, heureusement qu’il venait de poser son verre.

Steve lève un sourcil.

«E _st-ce que tu veux encore le tuer ?_  »

«  _Steve, allez, laisse moi quelques jours au moins_  » tente de justifier Sam en plaçant ses griffes derrières son dos.

«  _Je comprends que ce soit compliqué mais…_  »

«  _Est-ce que tu comprends vraiment ?_  » l’interrompt Sam plus sèchement qu’il n’en avait l’intention.

Peut être que Sam aurait entendu la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrir si il n’avait pas été aussi concentré et prêt à exploser. Il aurait peut être utilisé un autre langage si il avait vu l’air de Bucky derrière lui, les yeux comme des soucoupes alors qu’il commence :

_« Laisse moi te raconter comment je vois les choses, Steve, le soir avant l’attaque…Lui et moi…écoute, on s’est embrassé okay ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c’est arrivé, et le lendemain quand je le vois, il vous zappe tous les deux et me file à Hydra. Me faire tuer par cette putain d’organisation aurait été une chose, devenir une expérience en est une autre. Ils sont contre tout ce que je suis_ Steve ! Et tous les jours _, il était là. Tous les jours je voyais celui que je pensais être votre assassin. Bordel, j’étais prêt à me faire péter pour être sûr qu’il serait stoppé. Il m’a tiré dessus, encore une fois, pour pas que j’y arrive. Quand j’ai tenté de me faire exploser, il m’a tiré dessus, il aurait pu viser un point vital et mettre fin à tout ça mais non ! Et quand enfin je pense tenir ma vengeance, j’échoue et je me retrouve coincé dans un pouvoir que je n’ai pas demandé et que je ne contrôle pas. Compliqué ? Ce n’est pas compliqué Steve, c’est juste merdique, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de… »._

Steve  remarque Bucky, contre la porte d’entrée, le visage blessé derrière une partie de ses cheveux.  Il ne bouge pas.

«  _De ?_  » l’encourage Steve, pensant que si Sam dit ce qu’il a sur le cœur, ça l’aidera peut-être à dépasser la situation.

Sam secoue la tête, lève les yeux au ciel, tente de passer sa main noire et griffue sur son visage avant de se rappeler que ce n’est pas une bonne idée, soupire, montre ses mains à Steve dans un geste de frustration.

_«Regarde moi ça, Steve, bordel…Bref, peu importe, écoute, je vais y aller, on se voit demain d’accord ? »_ demande Sam l’air frustré et perdu. Avant que Steve n’ait le temps de l’arrêter, il est debout et tourné vers la porte ou Bucky est toujours, le regard baissé.

Une brume noire émane de Sam, recouvrant certaines parties de son corps et le transformant immédiatement, ses deux jambes, ses bras jusqu’à mi-biceps, son cou, sa mâchoire, un bandeau qui va d’une oreille à l’autre, tout est noir. Il a deux bosses dans le dos au niveau des omoplates à l’endroit ou étaient ses ailes.

Steve saute en face de lui pour faire tampon.

«  _Sam, non !_  »

«  _Quoi ? Tu as peur que j’attaque ton précieux Soldat ?_  » Demande Sam avec cette voix qui n’est pas tout à fait la sienne. «  _Ne t’inquiètes pas, il ne risque rien…ce soir en tout cas_  »

Il respire profondément, tente de ne pas faire attention mais l’air choqué de Steve a le mérite de le faire « redescendre » un peu, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à redevenir normal à peu près partout en dehors des yeux. Steve attrape Bucky par le bras pour le placer derrière lui tandis qu’il libère le passage pour Sam, surveillant ses moindres gestes.

Une fois son ami parti et la porte fermée, Steve s’autorise à souffler et à lâcher un juron.

_« Comme tu dis, Steve, comme tu dis_  » souffle Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours qui suivent sont étranges même en prenant en compte le quotidien d’un Avengers. Premièrement, dès que Sam aperçoit Bucky ou que ce dernier est référencé de manière trop prononcée, il se transforme. Petit déjeuner en groupe ? Transformation. Briefing de mission ? Transformation, Entrainement auquel ils ne participent même pas tous les deux ? Transformation et tentative de meurtre déguisée en accident.

Bucky est sur les dents, Sam semble prendre un malin plaisir à tenter des attaques l’air de rien comme la fois ou il a croisé Bucky en haut des escaliers et s’est fait pousser une aile juste pour pouvoir le frapper avec mais le brun ne se laisse pas démonté, il a bien l’intention de faire en sorte que Sam s’habitue de nouveau à sa présence, il fera tout pour en tout cas.

La seconde étrangeté venait du fait que lorsque Sam activait son pouvoir (ou qu’il s’activait de lui-même), sa personnalité devenait plus vicieuse, il ne changeait absolument pas de l’ordinaire envers les autres mais Bucky… L’air devenait irrespirable au point que Natasha avait eu une « conversation » avec Sam avant que Steve ne se jette à l’eau à son tour, sans grand succès.

«  _Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Sam_  » le préviens Steve après le troisième avertissement cette semaine. Sam venait de découvrir qu’il pouvait projeter des lames de matières noires. Il avait tout de suite voulu faire quelques tests sur une « cible ».

_« Je n’ai même pas réussi à le toucher, relaxe_! D’ailleurs je n’ai même pas essayé de le toucher, officiellement»

 « _Je ne te dis pas de pardonner Bucky, même si il avait ses raisons, mais n’essaie pas de tuer un de tes…am…collègues, un de tes collègues_  » reprend Steve rapidement, légèrement gêné.

«  _On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? Déjà, je n’essaie pas de tuer TON ami_ (Sam refusait de dire son nom à présent _), si j’essayais de tuer ton ami, j’aurais tué ton ami, il est encore vivant parce que je n’essaie pas de tuer ton ami, tout va bien »._

«  _Je te préviens Sam, j’emploierais la manière forte, promets-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, s’il te plait_  »

Moitié golden retriever, moitié mâchoire de la justice, c’est Steve Rogers dans toute sa splendeur.

«  _Je n’aime pas les menaces_  » répond Sam en boudant légèrement mais devant le regard de Steve qui s’intensifie, il capitule, pour le moment «  _okay, j’y toucherai pas à ton vieux pote là, je n’ai même pas envie de l’approcher déjà_  » il finit en roulant exagérément des yeux comme s’il cherchait à voir l’intérieur de son crâne.

Il boude toujours quand Steve le prend dans ses bras. _« Ah le câlin de l’honneur et de l’amitié, t’es chiant Steve, maintenant je vais me sentir coupable quand je me débarrasserais de lui_  » il pense. Parce que dans l’esprit de Sam, oui, Barnes doit mourir.

Pendant toute une semaine, chacun des Avengers se relaient pour ne jamais laisser Sam et Bucky seuls au même endroit. Au départ, ils avaient simplement suggérer que Bucky évite Sam mais pour une obscure raison, il avait refusé et continuait sa vie le plus normalement du monde faisant fît du danger et allant même jusqu’à provoquer le nouvel Inhumain à des moments.

Sam semble prétendre que Bucky n’existe pas, bien qu’il continue de se transformer aléatoirement. Il donne même dans l’exagération dès que Steve est dans la zone, faisant exprès de passer pour un « bon garçon » devant lui. Personne n’est dupe et, en fait, la situation ne s’arrange pas vraiment, preuve en est quand trois des pulls de Bucky ont mystérieusement été transformés en mouchoir. «  _Problème de lave-linge_  » avait répondu Sam en haussant les épaules, feignant l’outrage qu’on ose lui demander à lui pourquoi les affaires de Bucky étaient en pièces. Personne ne peut demander à Sam de passer à autre chose et ils se retrouvent tous dans un équilibre précaire, comprenant que Bucky a été manipulé mais également que Sam est une victime dans cette situation, même si Bucky n’est pas responsable et que ce serait injuste qu’il paie pour ça.

Au bout du septième jour, Sam s’entraine avec Clint pour améliorer sa précision. Il a découvert qu’il peut transformer les globes sur son dos en armes assez facilement (il peut le faire avec n’importe quel bout de matière noire mais c’est juste plus simple pour lui d’utiliser les deux bosses).

Il en a donc fait une lance et est en pleine compétition amicale avec l’archer. Bien entendu, Sam est en train de perdre, la précision de Clint étant quand même supérieur à la sienne. Steve et Bucky traversent la première salle d’entrainement pour se rendre à la seconde, un peu plus petite, derrière. Ils prennent soin de ne pas passer dans le champ de vision de Sam mais lorsque ce dernier s’apprêter à lancer le projectile, celui-ci part « accidentellement » dans la mauvaise direction et atterrit entre les jambes de Bucky qui a du faire un bond tout ce qu’il y a de non gracieux en émettant un drôle de son.

«  _Oh, Steve tu n’as rien ? Je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroit, ça m’a glissé de la main, wow_  » s’excuse Sam avec un léger rire, venant récupérer la lance obsidienne pour la réintégrer à lui.

Bucky a l’air d’une biche prise dans des phrases de voiture, Steve en revanche, le visage est fermé, attrape le chevelu et le fait sortir avec lui.

Sam se tourne vers Clint en haussant les épaules et le regard qu’il gagne en réponse est plus explicite que des mots.

 

* * *

 

 

Pour être honnête, Sam ne pensait pas une minute que Steve allait effectivement faire quelque chose s’il attaquait de nouveau Bucky c’est pourquoi il ne se doute pas du piège qui se referme sur lui alors qu'il est tranquillement avec le blond à regarder un match en buvant des bières.

Le téléphone de Steve se met à sonner et il décroche paresseusement, les yeux rivés sur l’écran.

«  _Rogers à l’appareil…Oh, Darlene, comment allez-vous_  ? »

A ça, Sam pâlit, se redresse rapidement sur le canapé, les yeux ronds.

«  _Ca fait vraiment longtemps effectivement, je vous remercie infiniment pour Thanksgiving, ça a facilement été l’un des meilleurs de ma vie vous savez ?...Oui…*rigole*…Oui…oh, il a connu mieux, je crains qu’il ne dépérisse à vue d’œil depuis qu’il a goutté votre gigot, c’était trop pour lui, et je n'ai pas du tout vos capacités culinaires…*rire*...nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer voyons…vous êtes sûre ?…_  »

Sam commence à demander «  _quoi_  ? » et «  _qu’est-ce qu’elle dit_  ? »  Encore et encore, approchant son oreille de l’appareil tandis que Steve esquive légèrement, se tournant et gardant Sam a distance doucement mais intentionnellement.

«  _Non mais bien sûr…vous savez ils sont comme…chien et chat…oui…de vrais enfants…umh…mais exactement…Oui, il est là, je vous le passe, à vendredi Darlene_. »

Steve à ce regard, le regard du «  _petit merdeux_  » qu’il a hérité de ses frêles années, celui qui lui a valu des coups. Maintenant, Steve est bâti comme un Dorito en béton et Sam comprend qu’il vient de se faire avoir. Steve murmure «  _Je t’avais prévenu_  » tandis que Sam porte le téléphone à son oreille.

« _Oui?...Maman…maman…oui maman…oui…mais maman !...oui…oui j’y vais…j’y vais maintenant oui…*grogne*, à vendredi, bisous oui… »_

_Sam a un air de défaite sur le visage pendant très exactement cinq secondes avant de se tourner vers Steve qui se mord les lèvres, il se jette sur le blond faisant l’homme exploser de rire._

_« Steve Rogers, tu es un homme mort ! »_

_« Ah ah ah…je t’avais dit…oh, arrête…ah ah »_

Steve ri a gorge déployé alors que Sam tente d’attaquer ses côtes et d’attraper ses poignets, au final, ils finissent au sol dans un mélange de vêtements et de membres, ils entendent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et tournent leur tête pour voir Bucky, figé, tout comme eux.

«  _Sam, rappel toi ce que ta mère vient de te dire_  » commence Steve faisant immédiatement disparaître la matière noir qui s’apprêtait à recouvrir Sam.

Ce dernier se dégage de Steve, clairement contrarié faisant même ce bruit avec sa bouche qui perturbe toujours Steve. «  _Comment tu sais ?_ » demande Sam mais tout ce qu’il a est l’air suprêmement fier de lui de ce qui est supposé être son meilleur ami, mais qui est à deux doigts d’être rétrogradé. Il se tourne vers celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom «  _Diner chez ma mère vendredi, viens pas habiller comme un sac, merci_  »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sort de chez Steve.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours suivants, Sam n’a pas changé son comportement d’un iota, plus froid que la Sibérie au cœur d’une nuit d’hiver quand il en vient à Bucky. La perspective de se transformer devant sa mère néanmoins est suffisante pour convaincre Sam d’apprendre un minimum de self contrôle. Quatre jours pour arrêter d’avoir une réaction quasi épidermique à Barnes est un challenge mais, après de plates excuses, il parvient à demander l’aide de Daisy et Wanda pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu du salon en train de découper James Barnes.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû présenter Steve et Bucky à sa famille et en particulier à sa mère. Sam est quelqu’un de relativement réservé du coup elle n’avait été que trop heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer des amis de son fils. Des semi célébrités qui plus est. Ils l’avaient tellement charmé qu’ils avaient été invité une seconde fois. Être témoin du duo de charme Barnes/Rogers avait quelque peu choqué Sam qui avait tenté de protéger sa mère de ces deux fraudes, sans succès.

 Au final entre l’appel  de sa mère et le dîner, Steve avait eu droit au traitement par le silence également «  _C‘est petit Rogers, petit et mesquin de ta part_ » avait fini par dire Sam et si Steve avait une once de regret, il le cachait exceptionnellement bien.

Sam n’avait pas prononcé un mot sur le trajet dans la voiture de Steve jusqu’au moment où il se gare. Il se tourne à présent vers les deux hommes.

_« Ma mère ne sait pas et ne saura pas ce qu’il s’est passé avec Hydra, on est clair ?_  »

«  _Tu arriveras à ne pas te transformer en démon ?_  » demande Bucky sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

Sam se contente de refaire ce « son » avec sa bouche et sort du véhicule, les deux hommes sur ses talons.

Sa mère ouvre la porte, grand sourire sur le visage, portant une des nièces de Sam dans les bras. Elle commence par demander comment il se fait qu’elle ne voit jamais son fils et que c’est uniquement grâce à Steve qu’elle l’a eu au téléphone. Elle continue la conversation tout en saluant chaleureusement ses accompagnateurs, Judith, la nièce de Sam grimpant sur Bucky dès qu’il passe la porte, «  _scandaleux_  » pense alors Sam.

Sa sœur ainsi que son mari sont là. Le mari en question, Sam ne l’apprécie guère, uniquement parce qu’il est un « Barnes Fanboy » et que ça fait presque un an qu’il tente de rencontrer l’homme. Sam a toujours trouver une excuse pour qu’ils ne soient pas au même endroit au même moment mais le voilà, ayant sortie sa chemise du dimanche pour faire bonne impression.

«  _On peut savoir pouvoir Gérald est habillé plus classe que le jour de votre mariage ?_  » demande Sam dans la cuisine, seul avec sa sœur après le plat principal.

L’apéro et le diner se sont bien passés, de manière surprenante. Sam a lancé des blagues, raconté des histoires, plaisanter avec les deux autres invités comme si de rien n’était au point que Steve et Bucky se sont laissés prendre au jeu. D’abord tendus, ils finissent par rapidement rentrer dans l’esprit. Sam sent le regard du brun sur lui assez souvent.

_« Il rencontre enfin LE Barnes, tu sais qu’il avait un match de je ne sais plus quelle équipe ce soir ? Il m’en parle depuis des semaines, mais à la seconde ou j’ai dit que vous veniez chez maman pour manger ce soir, c’était la fin, il n’en pouvait plus. Il a presque l’air amoureux, c’est flippant.»_

Sam fait une grimace ce qui fait rire sa sœur.

_« Bon alors, en parlant du « Barnes » ou ça en est vous deux ? Et je t’arrête tout de suite, ne fait pas semblant maintenant qu’il n’y a rien, vous ne vous lâcher quasiment pas du regard_  »

Sam s’offusque immédiatement.

«  _N’importe quoi, qui a envie d’un type comme ça ? C’est un manipulateur, un serpent, un vilain, est-ce que tu as vu ses cheveux ? Et quand il a tenté la moustache ? Une Porn-stache voici ce que c’était..._  »

«  _Quand tu m’as envoyé cette photo j’étais tellement choquée, choquée Sam ! Et ses chaussures ! Elles sont horribles non ? Et ses fesses…_ »

«  _Exactement ! Ses fesses ! Qui ne veut pas les toucher et les..HEY !_  » S’exclame Sam manquant renverser son verre alors que sa sœur se moque ouvertement de lui en le pointant du doigt.

C’est à ce moment-là que leur mère entre, Bucky à sa suite qui l’aide à débarrasser la table pour le dessert.

«  _Qu’est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?_  » demande Darlene en haussant un sourcil.

Sam n’ose pas répondre, sa sœur en revanche…

« Hey Bucky, pose le plateau deux secondes » il s’exécute, curieux. « Tourne lentement sur toi-même…vas-y, encore un peu…stop » il est à présent dos à eux. Son pull noir s’arrêtant juste en haut de son jean, montrant toute la courbe de son derrière rebondi. «  _Voilà Sam, c’est cadeau, joyeux Noel !_  »

«  _SARAH !_  » crie presque Sam incapable de dire quoique ce soit d’autre, sa bouche s’ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson.

«  _Hanw, Sam a toujours été un homme à fesses, petit déjà je me rappelle…_  » Commence sa mère, sautant dans le wagon et allant directement à l’avant du train pour le conduire elle-même.

«  _Qu’est-ce qu’on rate ?_  » demande Steve en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine suivi de Gérald.

_«Sam est un gros cochon obséder avec les fesses de Bucky, voilà ce qu’il se passe_  » lâche Sarah les larmes aux yeux.

«  _Sam ! Tu ne peux pas manquer de rester à James de cette manière voyons_ » intervient Gérald, prêt à défendre la vertu d’un homme qui n’en a clairement pas besoin.

Bucky et Sam échangent un regard, le premier est rouge le second plus foncé, clairement, et il a chaud. Il passe une main sur son front, ne sachant pas comment changer de conversation.

_« Donc je disais, Sam a toujours été attiré par les personnes avec…_  »

«  _Maman, non !_  » tente de l’arrêter Sam désespérément.

«  _Quoi ? J’ai le droit de raconter une histoire ! Les hommes de notre familles sont tous comme ça, c’est curieux, ça doit être la génétique. Tous amateurs de jolis derrière. Mon oncle, paix à son âme, aurait pu épouser une chanteuse très, connue à l’époque vous savez ? Mais non, il a préféré sa maquilleuse parce qu’elle avait tout ce qu’il faut là ou il faut comme il disait_  »

_« Il aurait juré que ce n’était pas pour ça en tout cas_  » commence Sarah.

_« hum hum, mais on sait tous que les hommes de cette famille ont une obsession avec ça et Sam n’est pas différent, tu te rappelles ? Valéry, Misty… »_

«  _Riley, Re-Misty avec Luke…et maintenant BUCKY !_  » expose sa soeur en tapant du pied.

Sam est mortifiée, son âme a quitté son corps et voyage à travers le temps et l’espace. C’est une chose d’être affiché de la sorte mais en plus devant Steve et ce traire de Barnes ? Non, il ne survivra jamais à cette honte car oui,  La honte tue, et il est à deux doigts de rejoindre ses ancêtres, « _tonton_  » pense-t-il alors que son regard est de plus en plus vitreux.

«  _Un homme de goût assurément_  » ajoute Steve pour finir de l’enterrer.

«  _Moi qui pensais que Sam voulait me tuer_  » glisse Bucky. Seuls Sam et Steve savent qu’il est sérieux en prononçant ces mots mais Steve, trop heureux de retrouver le Sam d’avant (il se trompe, lourdement) finit de brûler le peu de crédibilité de son ami en ajoutant :«  _Tuer tes fesses apparemment_  » avant d’exploser de rire.

À ce moment-là, Sarah lui tape dans la main, sa propre mère tremble de rire, Steve et Bucky sont rouges tous les deux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et Sam…Il n’y a plus qu’une enveloppe charnelle, une coquille vide, l’âme de Sam est en enfer assurément et c’est son purgatoire. Sarah lui donne de légers coups de coude pour le dérider un peu.

«  _Oh la la, ça va fait pas cette tête, on plaisante !_ »

«  _Je vais aller prendre un peu l’air_  » dit-il d’une voix mal assurée. Passant au milieu de tout le monde, puis dans le salon devant la forme somnolente de sa nièce sur le canapé et enfin via la sortie qui donne sur le jardin.

Il fait froid, il est juste en pull et jean mais cela ne fait rien. Rien ne compte, il n’a plus qu’à se demander comment il en est arrivé là.

Comment est-il passé de détester Barnes à apprécier sa présence ? À penser qu’il les avait trahi à, pour finir, plaisanter avec lui chez sa mère ? Cela n’a aucun sens, absolument aucun pour Sam. Le pire est que même en faisant semblant il pense « Et si ? », «  _et si j’avais été à sa place ?_  » «  _Et si je ne lui parlais plus jamais ?_  ». Dehors, les rues ne sont pas très animées mais il est possible d’entendre leurs voisins. Il commence à se faire tard et Sarah ne va probablement pas partir. Il s’attend à la voir elle quand il entend le bruit de la porte coulissante derrière lui. Il reste assis sur sa chaise à la limite du patio, ne dis rien quand Bucky s’assoit à son tour à côté de lui.

«  _J’ai quelque chose à te demander_ ».

Sam ne ressent pas l’immédiate envie de le tuer, c’est déjà ça, mais ça ne signifie pas qu’il a envie de parler avec lui. Pourtant, ce n’est ni le lieu ni l’endroit pour faire un scandale, il ne veut pas ruiner la soirée de sa mère donc il tourne son regard vers l’autre homme dans une invitation silencieuse pour le faire parler.

«  _Je sais que je vais probablement passer pour le dernier des cons à demander ça mais…Est-ce que…tu m’apprécies ?_  »

«  _Non_ » répond du tac au tac Sam.

Bucky semble surpris, avant que de l’agacement apparaisse sur son visage.

«  _Ok, je reformule, avant toute cette merde avec Hydra, est-ce que oui ou non tu m’appréciais, plus qu’en ami. Et tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là_  »

Sam a le souffle coupé. «  _MAIS QUELLE AUDACE_ » pense-t-il, la fumée familière annonçant l’apparition de ses pouvoirs recouvrant ses jambes et ses bras avant qu’il ne se force à respirer profondément.

_« Je ne répondrais pas à ça »_

Bucky se mets à sourire, pas un sourire chaleureux du tout.

_« Tu n’en as pas besoin »._

«  _Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ?_  » demande Sam les sourcils levés.

_« Oh, absolument rien Wilson. Je retourne à l’intérieur_  ».

_« Non !_ » coupe Sam sèchement, attrapant le bras de Bucky avec sa main, non transformée. _« Explique-toi. »_

_« Que je m’explique ? Parce que tu t’es expliqué toi peut être ? Tu vois Sam, si tu me haïssais autant que tu le prétends, je serais déjà mort ou alors tu serais parti loin de moi. Donc j’ai commencé à me demander pourquoi tu insistais pour rester dans les environs. Ouais, tu as parfois tenté de me blesser mais jamais de réellement me tuer, j’en suis certains et tu veux que je te dise, je comprends que tu m’en veuille, je le comprends réellement, je m’en veux aussi, je SUIS désolé de ne pas avoir pu t’épargner ça Sam, quoique tu en penses. Je ne te demande pas pardon parce que je ne mérite pas que tu me pardonne, j’ai fait un choix, même si il te semble mauvais.  Au final, cette soirée m’aura ouvert les yeux. »_

_« On peut de quoi tu parles ?_  » craches Sam avec tout le venin qu’il peut rassembler à ce moment-là.

«  _Tu me veux_  »

Ça ne rate pas, en un clignement d’œil, Bucky a une lame extrêmement tranchante contre sa gorge.

_« Redis ça pour voir »_

_« Tu comptes me tuer dans le jardin de ta mère ? Vraiment ? »_

Sam grogne, laisse la lame disparaitre, pousse Bucky pour passer, juste pour bonne mesure et entre à l’intérieur.

_« Mais quel espèce de co…_  » il pense en rejoignant sa famille et Steve.


	4. Back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok je suis un poil inconsistant du format, sorry

** Sam **

 

«  _Et tu sais ce qu’il a eu l’audace de me dire ? A moi ?_  » Il fait une grimace dans une tentative de moquer la cible de la conversation _« Tu me veux_  »

«  _Nooooon_  » souffle Wanda les yeux écarquillés.

«  _Siii ! Tu y crois toi ? Moi ? Vouloir Barnes ? Déjà que ma propre sœur me sorte un truc du genre, attend que je l’appelle celle-là, mais lui ? Non, mais l’égo de ce type quoi ! Incroyable_  » continue Sam en posant son verre et en attrapant deux frittes.

Après la soirée, Sam a besoin d’une oreille compatissante et Wanda, que son âme soit bénie, est « la » personne pour ça. Il l’a donc invité à déjeuner et cela fait dix minutes qu’ils réduisent Bucky en pièce. Sam soupçonne que Wanda ne déteste pas du tout le type mais adore presqu’autant que Natasha les ragots. Elle semble également se sentir solidaire et descend Bucky autant que Sam. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’elle demande innocemment : «  _Mais, tu le veux en fait  ou pas ?_  »

Sam n’avait pu que se trémousser en exagérant son outrage, mettant encore plus de frites dans sa bouche, sans répondre dans un sens ou dans l’autre ce qui n’échappe pas à la jeune femme.

«  _Tu sais, il y a une expression qui dit que les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés. Tu as vécu un évènement traumatisant en quelque sorte. Je ne ressens pas de peur émaner de toi pour être honnête. Je ne suis pas vraiment une empathe alors je ne sais pas ce qui nourrit ton pouvoir mais ce n’est définitivement pas la peur. Peut être que tu devrais parler à un professionnel._

Sam arrête de mâcher, il fait la moue et glisse «  _je suppose_  » le regard dans le vide. «  _Mais pour ça, il faudrait que j’analyse sérieusement ma, euh, relation, celle qui n’existe pas, avec Barnes et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que j’i envie de faire en fait_  »

Wanda affiche un air compatissant et Sam finit par admettre à voix haute qu’elle a raison. Il a besoin d’un avis éclairé de professionnel s’il veut passer à autre chose, la seule question étant «  _veut-il vraiment passer à autre chose ?_  »

 

* * *

 

 

** Bucky **

 

Comme tous les jours où il est dans la base, il va rendre visite au Docteur Hélène Cho et aux agents transformés en pantin. Ils sont séparés en petits groupes dans des pièces différentes, des écrans diffusants divers programmes pour les distraire. La plupart ont le regard vitreux, leur esprit n’étant plus totalement là avec le lavage de cerveau de Hydra.

Hélène et d’autres travaillent d’arrachepied pour trouver un moyen de les faire retourner à leur état normal. Pour le moment, deux de leurs pistes se sont révélées infructueuses mais ils ne perdent pas espoir. Certains « pantins » ont commencé spontanément à retrouver une partie de leur personnalité, ce qui n’est pas nécessairement une bonne chose lorsque la réalité de leur situation les frappe.

Ils semblent néanmoins obtenir quelques résultats prometteur, en partie grâce à Sam dont le pouvoir semble indirectement leurs fournir des informations qu’ils jugent intéressantes.

Malgré tout, la vie continue et il est reconnaissant du soutien que lui apportent particulièrement Natasha et Steve. Non pas que les autres se montrent hostile, mais il se sent plus proche d’eux. Steve à beau lui répéter que ce qui est arrivé aux agents et à Sam n’est pas de sa faute, qu’il a été manipulé, il a du mal à passer à autre chose. C’est arrivé avant et cela est de nouveau le cas à présent. «  _Hydra m’a déjà pris une vie et maintenant ils m’ont pris Sam_ » avait confessé Bucky à Natasha au lendemain soir du dîner chez les parents de Sam, mais pour toute l’assurance qu’il avait pu projeter à ce moment-là, il avait tout de même l’impression d’être face à un mur, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour arranger la situation avec l’autre homme. Il ne sait même pas à cent pour cent ce qu’il veut par rapport à lui, une amitié ? Une relation sexuelle ? Autre chose ? Quelque part, il peut identifier ce qu’il souhaiterait dans un monde idéal mais dans un monde idéal, il n’aurait pas été un instrument dans la transformation de Sam en un Inhumain.

Peut-être est-il égoïste alors, puisqu’il continue de tenter de se rapprocher de Sam durant les jours qui suivent.

Ce n’est pas qu’il veut se le mettre à dos mais prétendre que l’un n’existe pas pour l’autre ne va probablement pas changer la situation et ils sont une équipe malgré tout, il ne peut pas avoir quelqu’un qui souhaite activement sa perte en mission. Il tente donc discrètement de revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

 

* * *

 

 

** Sam **

Après quelques jours ; Bucky semble être absolument partout dès que Sam mets le nez dehors. Ce n’est pas que l’homme fait exprès d’être « là » c’est juste que leur quotidien est en fait assez lié. Lorsque Sam voulait se débarrasser de lui, ça lui semblait être un point positif mais maintenant qu’il arrive à prendre du recul, il n’en est plus très sûr. C’est pourquoi il décide de suivre le conseil de Wanda et de prendre rendez-vous avec l’un des thérapeutes recommandé par Pepper.

Les séances ainsi que ses entrainements avec Natasha ou Daisy lui permettent de regagner en sérénité et de ne plus avoir l’impression qu’une voix dans sa tête souhaite la mort de Barnes à tout prix. En fait, plus son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs s’améliore, plus les sentiments négatifs exacerbés par la matière noire en lui semblent se calmer. Pas étonnant qu’Hydra ait facilement contrôlé les agents après leur transformation, entre ça et leur « reconditionnement », leur esprit devait être complétement ravagé.

Pour autant, il n’ose pas aller voir les agents transformé, il a une drôle de sensation dès qu’il s’approche d’un peu trop prêt de la zone ou ils sont.

Il ne cesse de se dire que Barnes a été manipulé et n’est pas un traitre mais c’est une chose de le savoir, c’en est une autre de changer ce que l’on ressent en accord avec ces informations.

Il avait défendu l’homme contre Tony et le gouvernement et le voilà à passer des semaines à essayer avec plus ou moins de subtilité de l’envoyer six pieds sous terre. Il se sent un peu hypocrite mais ne plus se transformer dès qu’il voit l’autre homme est une victoire n’est-ce pas ?

Par chance, il ne se retrouve pas en mission avec lui ces temps-ci, en revanche, il n’a pas beaucoup d’autres options que de partager un même espace à plusieurs reprises ne serait-ce qu’à cause de leurs amis en commun. Steve est perpétuellement sur la trajectoire entre les deux hommes, ce dont Sam a pris conscience qu’il n’y a quelques jours. Il ne lui en veut pas, il ne se fait pas confiance lui-même concernant Barnes. Maintenant, les choses semblent juste bizarres, entre eux. Pas tendus, juste bizarre, probablement ce trop-plein de silences qui arrive dès qu’ils auraient voulu s’adresser la parole mais s’arrêtent avant d’interagir ensemble.

Ce soir-là, Sam rentre de mission avec Natasha et Scott. Ils sont rarement mis ensemble sur des missions mais Sam ne se plaint pas, il s’est réellement « amusé » malgré la nature sérieuse de leur tâche. Il adorait les missions d’infiltrations même si aucun des deux hommes n’étaient des espions, Scott était un baratineur de première. Tout s’était bien passé et en deux jours ils avaient pu mettre la main sur une relique Alien pour la restituer à leur propriétaire (et éviter un incident diplomatique intergalactique)

Durant la mission, Sam s’était mis à penser à Tony et à sa situation. Espérant qu’une conversation avec le milliardaire l’aiderait à y voir plus clair, il lui avait proposé de se voir pour parler. Étrangement, Tony accepte avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, lui parlant immédiatement de tel ou tel restaurant. Sam n’ayant pas bien envie que sa vie privée soit entendue par je-ne-sais-qui insiste sur la discrétion. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, une conversation dans la base serait très bien pour peu qu’ils soient dans une salle sans risque d’être entendu.

Finalement, en arrivant devant le bâtiment à l’aspect ultra moderne, il se demande si Tony a entendu un seul mot de ce qu’il a dit quand il a demandé de la discrétion. Les lumières de la devanture, les deux vigils à l’entrée, le voiturier, rien de tout cela ne cri « incognito ».

Il ne comprend d’ailleurs pas vraiment le concept de l’endroit, on dirait des bureaux plutôt qu’un restaurant à caude des longs couloirs. Il est immédiatement pris en charge par une femme à la peau sombre et à l’air stricte. Il n’ose pas dire un mot alors qu’il est accompagné à « l’espace Stark », une dizaine de mètre carré à la lumière légèrement tamisée, aux panneaux de bois laqués et verre fumés. De l’extérieur, impossible de définir qui est dedans. Il n’a vu personne d’autre à cet étage. Derrière la table à laquelle Tony est déjà assis se trouve une banquette de velours noir.

_« Pourquoi t’ai-je laissé choisir ce restaurant déjà ?_  » demande Sam en lieu de salutation.

«  _Parce que l’endroit est insonorisé, qu’ils font un vingt chaud à vendre père et mère et qu’on ne sera pas dérangé, sans compter que c’est moi qui paie_  »

_« Tony Stark, faisant sens ? Appelez la presse »_ plaisante Sam en s’installant.

_« Sam Wilson ayant besoin de conseils sentimentaux ? Cela ferait de plus gros titres »_

Cela a le mérite de faire rire un peu plus Sam tandis que Tony a l’air content de lui-même, lui désignant la carte. Pendant une demi-heure, ils parlent de tout sauf du vrai sujet et si on avait dit à Sam qu’il serait capable de discuter avec Tony Stark sans vouloir s’enfuir, il ne l’aurait pas cru.

C’est à la fin du plat principal que Tony décide de discuter de la raison de leur présence ici.

_« Donc, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas que l’on se voit loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour me demander d’améliorer ton armure, qui, soit dit en passant, mériterait une refonte totale »_

Sam prend son verre de vin rouge, le fait tourner lentement.

_« Non, je voulais avoir ton expérience sur comment tu as réussi à dépasser tes différents avec Barnes »_

Tony semble pensif pendant un moment avant de regarder Sam dans les yeux.

_« Ce n’était pas facile. Mais je suppose que se battre contre une menace commune rapproche un peu. En plus, Si il y a bien une chose qui m’agace c’est l’air de chien battu de Steve. Pour finir, le mec s’est fait lavé le cerveau, ça aurait pu être absolument n’importe qui »_

Ce n’est pas nouveau, Sam s’est dit des choses similaires une dizaine de fois, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller au-delà ? Pourquoi la moindre tentative pour retrouver un semblant de normalité entre Barnes et lui restent coincée dans sa gorge ?

_« Ceci dit, je ne suis pas amoureux de la personne qui m’a livré à l’un de mes ennemi et était présent quand je suis devenu Sam Wilson, le Faucon ténébreux_  »

«  _Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !_  » se dépêche de rectifier Sam, prenant une longue gorgée de vin.

_« J’ai entendu parler du baiser_  » se contente de révéler Tony tout sourire.

«  _Merde_  ! » il grogne et lève sa tête vers le plafond blanc aux dizaines de petites lumières aux teintes jaunâtres. «  _Je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il se passait entre nous à ce moment-là mais quoiqu’il y avait, c’est fini_  »

_« Pourquoi ça ?_  »

«  _Parce que l’idée d’être touché par un Nazi me révulse, Tony, quand j’ai cru qu’il était des leurs et que je me suis rendu compte que j’aurais pu…que j’aurais pu…je n’arrive même pas à le dire. Et maintenant je le vois et je sais qu’il y a ce « truc » entre nous qui n’attend que de pouvoir revenir et.. et…merde, désolé, je sais pas ce qu’il m’arrive »_ finit Sam les yeux un peu humide. Il se sent vidé, comme un poids qui aurait été levé de ses épaules. «  _J’aurais pu être amoureux de lui, et j’ai l’impression qu’Hydra a salit ça, qu’ils ont salit mes sentiments. Quand je regarde Bucky, je repense à eux. C’est injuste pour lui »_

«  _Et pour toi aussi. Qu’aurais tu fais de différent si les rôles avaient été inversé ?_  »

Tony a le sourcil levé et Sam passe sa main sur sa tempe, essayant de rassembler ses pensées de manière cohérente. Il n’aurait probablement rien pu faire de transcendant. Bucky a pu sauver leurs amis et au final, il est toujours vivant. Il n’est pas le Soldat de l’Hiver, il est Bucky Barnes.

Après le diner, Ils sortent tous les deux dans la nuit fraiche. L’immeuble est un peu isolé des rues commerçants aux alentours mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir quelques personnes passants de temps en temps.

_« Merci Tony, t’es plutôt sympas quand tu veux »_

_« Le dis pas à Rhodey, il va essayer de faire en sorte que je sois moins chieur sinon »_

Sam se met à sourire de nouveau et décide de prendre Tony dans ses bras dans un geste qu’il réservait jusqu’à présent à un petit cercle. Le brun lui rend l’embrassade un peu étrangement, probablement dû à la surprise, et à un air qui dit «  _je nierais tout en bloc si tu en reparles_  » après coup avant de grimper dans sa voiture amené par le voiturier.

En attendant que sa propre voiture arrive, Sam affiche un air rêveur, certains qu’il peut dépasser ses peurs et sa colère pour avoir une relation plus saine avec Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

** Bucky **

 

Recevoir une visite impromptue de Steve à presque n’importe quel moment de la journée n’est pas inhabituel pour Bucky, le blond essayant un jour sur deux de le convaincre d’aller courir avec lui (l’autre jour est quand il tente de convaincre Sam et généralement, il y arrive). Aujourd’hui, il n’est pas question de courses. Steve a un air un peu trop jovial mais Bucky n’en pense pas grand-chose. Il est sept heures et demie et il n’a pas encore pris son café. Le temps qu’il en prépare un, il allume la télé sur la chaine des nouvelles et Steve se jette presque sur la télécommande pour changer la chaine avant même qu’il n’ait vu quoique ce soit. Il ne dit rien tandis que Steve commence à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, lorsqu’il continue la conversation pendant sa douche cependant, c’est là qu’il comprend que quelque chose cloche.

«  _Ok, crache le morceau, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »_ demande Bucky en séchant ses long cheveux.

Steve dénie, bien entendu, mais Bucky connait ce jeu par cœur.

«  _Il ne se passe absolument rien, tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? On devrait aller rendre visite à Strange et se familiariser avec les euh…sciences occultes. On a de vraies lacunes dans ce département…_  » Propose Steve apparemment content de lui-même devant le regard sans émotion de Bucky.

Ce dernier fait un mouvement pour attraper la télécommande posée sur le canapé mais Steve lui barre la route. Il jette un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami dont les joues sont légèrement plus roses que d’habitude. Comprenant que l’homme lui cache désespérément quelque chose, il fait semble de retourner poser sa serviette mais change de trajectoire au dernier moment, tacle Steve et attrape la télécommande tout en remettant les informations.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Steve voulait l’empêcher de mettre la chaine, il n’y a rien de particulier il pense.

«  _…Les parfums personnalisés sont très tendance cette année, peut être que Tony Stark va en offrir un à sa nouvelle conquête, qu’en pensez-vous Ashley ?_  » demande le présentateur avec un sourire étincelant.

«  _Ce serait une superbe idée, et pour quelqu’un comme le Faucon, quoi de mieux qu’une odeur boisée ? Avec une note de tête de…_  »

Bucky zappe presque sans s’en rendre compte, mais la chaine suivante est malheureusement une chaine dédiée aux célébrités.

«  _Est-ce que vous pensez qu’il est maintenant en couple avec Miss Potts ET Monsieur Wilson ? Sans compter que sa relation avec le lieutenant colonnel Rhodes ? Qui a toujours value les mots « sans commentaires » de sa part ?_  » Demande une présentatrice au visage lunaire.

_« Tony a été photographié il y a deux jours avec Pepper Potts, mais les photos d’hier…personne ne prend Tony Stark dans ses bras comme ça en publique. Certainement pas en sortant d’un des restaurants les plus chic et selects de la ville. Nous avons même une source qui affirme que tout l’étage supérieur avait été réservé pour le couple »_ répond un homme aux lunettes vertes fluo. L’air tout à fait sérieux, étalant ses preuves comme on étale une noisette de beurre sur l’intégralité d’une baguette.

«  _Sam Wilson n’a jamais commenté sur sa sexualité après tout, mais c’est surprenant que ce soit avec M Stark qu’il s’affiche, on aurait pensé qu’il était amoureux de Steve Rogers…_  » Intervient une femme avec de longues locks.

Bucky éteint la télé, se tourne vers Steve.

«  _Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_  »

Steve est visiblement embarrassé.

_« Je sais pas, ils en parle depuis ce matin mais c’est probablement n’importe quoi, chaque semaine Tony à une rumeur le concernant alors… »_

_« Est-ce que l’un des deux t’a dit que c’était une rumeur ?_  » demande Bucky l’air encore plus soupçonneux.

_« Tony a ri, j’arrive pas à joindre Sam, en plus, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires…ne me regarde pas comme ça, c’est vrai ! Bon, oui j’ai envie de savoir aussi mais c’est n’importe quoi, personne pourrait croire ça. Sam et Tony ? Et Pepper ? Et Rhodey ?_  »

«  _En fait, ça fait parfaitement sens_ » commence Bucky _« Rhodey est un peu l’idole de Sam, Pepper est une femme géniale et je les ai croisé ensemble avant-hier. Je sais que Tony n’a pas arrêter de tanner Sam au sujet de son armure alors une chose a peut être menée à une autre… »_

Plus il parle, plus un scénario dans lequel Tony serait intéressé par Sam fait sens. Il y avait cette photo. Sam était définitivement en train de prendre Tony dans ses bras et il SAIT que Sam ne prenait personne dans ses bras à moins de particulièrement tenir à l’individu. Steve avait eu un câlin, Natasha avait eu un câlin et c’était tout. Il avait embrassé Sam et n’avait pas eu de câlin jusqu’à présent. Il se sentait un poil jaloux. Pourquoi lui n’avait pas eu de câlin ? Mais…il était connu que Sam avait eu le béguin pour Steve et qu’il trouvait Natasha charmante donc par cette logique…

«  _Non, Bucky, écoute, c’est ridicule, je pense qu’ils font une montagne de rien du tout, Sam ne te ferait pas ça_  »

Bucky réfléchi à cent à l’heure tout finit par se synthétiser en _« Est-ce que c’est trop tard pour moi ?_  » Il attrape ses chaussures alors que Steve lui demande «  _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »_ d’un air inquiet.

Bucky ne dit rien, lui donnant juste un regard qu’il espère assez explicite et sort de son appartement.

Il n’y a que quelques secondes qui séparent là où il vit de l’appartement de Sam dans la base, il tape donc avec fermeté (mais sans agressivité) à sa porte. Il finit par entendre le bruit de quelqu’un qui se déplace, non, deux personnes…mince.

Tony ouvre la porte et ne semble pas surpris de voir Bucky devant lui. Il affiche même un air goguenard.

«  _Et rappel toi notre conversation Sam ! Aussi, l’armure sera prête bientôt, il faut quelque chose d’adapté à tes nouvelles capacités_  » finit Tony en tenant le sac contenant l’armure de Sam. Il lance un clin d’œil à Bucky et part tranquillement comme s’il possédait l’endroit (ce qui est le cas)

Bucky s’engouffre à l’intérieur, cherchant Sam du regard qui est assis au bar, portant une tasse à ses lèvres. Son regard demande clairement « que fais tu ici ? »

«  _Sam, hey, bonjour_  »

«  _Bonjour à toi_  » répond Sam lentement.

Bucky ne sait pas ce qu’il doit dire à présent, mais ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il était là en premier, non pas que ça ait la moindre importance puisque Sam n’est pas une chose mais une personne. Mais il n’a pas été patient et constant ces dernières semaines uniquement pour que Tony Stark vienne et lui prenne Sam ! Bon, il n’avait pas Sam et ok il vient de comprendre qu’il veut Sam, genre, de manière romantique mais quand même !

« Sam »

« Bucky » il répond toujours aussi lentement, attendant probablement de savoir pourquoi l’homme est chez lui de bon matin.

_« Quoiqu’il se passe avec Tony, je veux une chance de te montrer que je peux faire les choses bien, avant que tu ne t’engages dans je ne sais quoi avec lui, donne moi juste vingt-quatre heures okay ? Je..je peux faire mieux que lui !_ » Assure Bucky avec une confiance en lui toute relative.

Sam a les sourcils hauts sur son front. Bucky répète « vingt-quatre heures » en tendant sa main paume ouverte pour lui signifier d’attendre et s’excuse avant de sortir de chez Sam.

«  _Mais qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ?_  » se lamente-t-il auprès de Steve en revenant chez lui tandis que l’autre lui tapote le dos gentiment.

 

* * *

 

 

** Sam **

****

Sam avait la tête dans le cul durant toute sa conversation matinale avec Tony  qui l’avait réveillé. Pour une obscure raison, il avait mal dormi la nuit précédente et lui qui était matinal d’habitude avait été surpris par l’autre homme peu avant sept heures. Après avoir dit oui à Tony pour finalement refaire son armure et parler un peu du sujet « Barnes » il avait été choqué de voir l’homme apparaître chez lui dès que Tony était parti. Sans une goutte de caféine dans son corps,  et un léger mal de tête, il n’avait pas du tout compris à quoi Bucky pouvait faire référence avec son histoire de vingt-quatre heures.

Surement, il ne pouvait pas être au courant de cette histoire de redesign d’armure et il était impossible qu’il pense pouvoir faire mieux que Tony dans ce département non ?

 

Rien de tout cela ne fait sens dans son esprit jusqu’à ce qu’il croise Rhodey une heure plus tard en allant s’entrainer.

_« Tu étais avec Tony hier soir_  » indique le lieutenant sans que ce ne soit une question.

«  _Oui, et ?_  »

Rhodey sort son portable, tape quelque chose puis le donne à Sam. #IronFalcon est en haut des tendances sur twitter et Rhodey tape dessus pour voir ce qui semble être une photo de Sam et Tony dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Sam regarde Rhodey en clignant des yeux, puis de nouveau sur la photo, les sourcils froncés. Rhodey clique ensuite sur un lien re-twitter des milliers de fois vers un article intitulé « Ménage à quatre, la nouvelle tendance ? ». Un long exposé sur la possible nouvelle conquête de Tony, à savoir, lui-même. Il se met à rire.

«  _Mais ils sont sérieux ?_  »

_« J’avais un doute mais…tu l’a pris dans tes bras. Tu ne prends personne dans tes bras comme ça. Sauf Natasha, et Steve. Et on sait que tu avais…un truc pour eux_  »

Sam n’en croit pas ses oreilles.

«  _Décréter que je suis en couple avec quelqu’un juste parce que je l’ai pris dans mes bras me semble un poil fin quand même, sérieux Rhodey, on est allé diner ensemble parce que je voulais des conseils concernant Barnes, il m’en a donné de bons, je l’ai pris dans mes bras quand j’ai dit au revoir, c’est tout_ »

Rhodey semble quand même un peu hésitant mais ne va pas jusqu’à vocaliser ses craintes.

«  _Tu veux un câlin aussi avoue ? Si ce n’est que ça je t’en donne un_  » fait Sam légèrement moqueur mais bras ouvert, tentant d’attraper Rhodey qui le maintien à distance avec un bras, se mettant à rire à son tour.

«  _Ah, non, arrête !_  »

«  _Haaanw, c’est l’heure du câlin ? J’en veux un aussi !_  » Dit subitement la voix de Scott qui n’attend pas d’être invité pour se joindre aux festivités et attraper les deux hommes dans ses bras. Lui et Rhodey ne sont définitivement pas proche comme ça ce qui rend la situation gênante très rapidement. «  _C’était en quelle honneur au fait ?_  » il demande, sans se rendre compte de l’air réprobateur de Rhodey.

«  _En l’honneur de « je ne veux pas sortir avec Tony Stark », Rhodey était un peu jaloux_  » plaisante Sam qui saute un arrière pour esquiver un léger coup de poing de l’autre homme sur son épaule.

«  _Ah, oui, ils disent ça partout aux infos. C’est fou, il y a tellement d’analyses vous concernant, j’ai aucune idée de comment ça a pris aussi vite, enfin bref, Sam, je venais te chercher, Hélène a besoin de te voir, je crois qu’elle a un moyen pour aider les agents transformés_  »

Sam s’excuse avant de suivre Scott. Plus il s’approche du laboratoire plus une sensation de malaise l’envahi, comme si quelqu’un chuchotait son nom mais qu’il ne pouvait pas identifier la source. Il fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Il salue le docteur et s’assoit tandis que Scott reste à côté de la porte. Il ne questionne pas sa présence mais trouve toutefois cela un peu bizarre.

«  _Bien donc nous souhaiterions explorer une piste pour la « guérison » des agents. Avec les informations que nous avons et l’interrogation de « Marie »,  il peut être déduit qu’en réalité, ils aient été injectés par un agent qui génère de la matière noire. Il vient se greffer aux cellules et t les parasites. En théorie, il serait donc possible de les soigner mais dès qu’on parvient à retirer un peu de matière noire, d’autre est générée._  »

Sam n’est pas bien sûr de son rôle dans toute cette explication aussi il se contente d’opiner.

«  _Il y a une dizaine de noyaux moteurs par personnes et on a tenté de s’en débarrasser de plusieurs façon, dont la miniaturisation, d’où la présence de M Lang ici_ »

«  _Le problème c’est que les autres noyaux compensent immédiatement dès que l’une d’elle est « attaqué », créant trop de stress sur le corps_  » complète-t-il.

«  _Tout à fait. Il semblerait qu’en ce qui vous concerne, vous exerciez un certain contrôle sur cette matière noire. Il est possible que vous puissiez réagir avec elle_  ».

Elle lui montre un schéma sur son écran donnant l’impression que Sam pourrait récupérer la matière noire présente chez les agents.

«  _Vous voulez que je fasse quoi concrètement ?_  » demande Sam nerveux.

«  _Il faudrait essayer d’absorber la matière noire des agents. En vous. Je sais que ça a l’air fou mais on manque de temps. Ils sont en train de mourir parce que contrairement à vous, leur corps n’a pas été préparé pour ça et le lavage de cerveau est en train de s’estomper ce qui veut dire qu’on a des personnes qui comprennent qu’elles sont condamnée comme ça_  »

Sam ne sait pas s’il peut faire ça. L’idée d’absorber plus de matière noire de l’enchante pas du tout. Néanmoins il n’a pas envie de laisser les agents comme ça c’est pourquoi il accepte, tremblant légèrement tout de même. Scott vient placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Hélène lui donne plus d’explication sur le processus et ce qu’ils espèrent obtenir comme résultat. Au final, il n’aura qu’à activer ses pouvoirs en présence de l’un d’eux et il devrait être capable d’appeler à lui la matière noire. Facile non ?

Quelqu’un frappe à la porte.

«  _Entrez ?_  »

«  _Doc, les agents sont un…Sam ? Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?_  » Demande Bucky en entrant dans la pièce.

«  _Il y a une piste pour les guérir il semblerait, je vais aider_  »

Bucky fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de croiser les bras et de se mettre contre le mur.

«  _Il compte rester là ?_  » se demande Sam sans oser poser la question à voix haute. Hélène et Scott ne commentent pas. Elle reprend – «  _Nous serons derrière la porte, tout est sous contrôle, ils ne sont pas agressif donc il ne devrait rien avoir à craindre en revanche l’extraction risque de les agiter donc soyez prudent. Au moindre problème, on intervient »_ le rassure le Docteur Cho.

Il se dirige vers la salle indiqué, Scott et Bucky toujours là et ferme derrière lui. Il s’agit d’une des salles d’examinassions, complétement vidée pour l’occasion. Il y a une seconde porte à l’autre extrémité de la pièce et rien d’autre.

«  _Prêt ?_  » demande la voix du docteur à travers un micro.

Il lève le pouce, tentant de se calmer. Il n’y a rien de compliqué à priori, tout ira bien.

«  _Tu vas y arriver Sam_  » l’encourage Bucky et pour la première fois depuis toute cette histoire, il se sent rassuré par la voix de l’homme. Il a envie d’y croire.

Il saute sur place, secoue ses bras et lève le pouce de nouveau. La porte en face s’ouvre. Pendant quelque secondes il ne se passe rien puis doucement l’un des agents transformés avance. Son visage est presque normal mais son crane est recouvert d’une couche noire, ses jambes n’ont rien mais ses bras ressemblent à deux troncs, ce qui lui donne une démarche grotesque. Son regard s’arrête sur Sam.

« _Je suis là pour t’aider_ » lui dit doucement Sam. Position la moins menaçant possible. «  _Je vais devoir te toucher pour ça, est-ce que c’est ok pour toi ?_  » il continue, le ton doux pour être sûr de ne pas le perturber.

L’agent ne bouge pas, Sam fait un pas dans sa direction et il est juste suivi du regard. Il se rend compte que la proximité avec lui n’aide pas son malaise. Il se dit que c’est probablement son corps qui tente de fuir la matière noire mais il a une mission et il compte la mener à bien. Il met un point d’honneur à appeler le pouvoir qui est en lui sans penser à blesser Barnes, Ces derniers temps, son désir de protéger ses amis est suffisant pour libérer les volutes noires qui remontent de ses doigts jusqu’à ses avants bras, une partie de son torse, son cou, ses yeux…

Il approche une main noire mais son griffue vers le « pantin » qui fait de même jusqu’à le toucher. Pendant un moment, il sourit, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix dans sa tête lui dit clairement, comme si une personne se trouvait à côté de lui : «  _Tu devais tuer le Soldat. Il t’a blessé, tu dois te venger_  ».

Sam aurait dû se douter que la matière noire manipulée par Hydra aurait ce genre de relents, mais il veut être plus fort que ça. « _Je ne le tuerais pas, il compte pour moi, il a essayé de me protéger »_ se répète-t-il. Quand la matière noie commence à quitter l’agent pour rejoindre Sam, il a l’impression que sa tête est maintenue sous l’eau puis que des milliers de vers grouillent sur sa peau. Il maintient le contact mais se sent nauséeux jusqu’à glisser au sol.

Il entend une voix crier son nom mais il ne veut pas quitter maintenant, il ne peut pas. Il absorbe jusqu’à la dernière goute de matière noire, son corps émet une fumée noire qui finit par se dissiper. Le corps de l’agent est au sol, inconscient (ou pire).

«  _Sam ! Tu vas bien ?_  »

 

Bucky.

«  _Le Soldat_  »

Non, juste Bucky.

«  _Ce traitre, ce chien d’Hydra_  »

 

Une main métallique se pose sur son épaule et Sam se retourne dans un mouvement fluide, frappant d’un revers Bucky qui se retrouve contre la porte.

«  _SAM NON_  » hurle la voix du docteur alors que les mains se Sam se referment sur le cou de sa cible.

«  _Tu es… plus fort que ça_  » laisse échapper Bucky ses mains sur les avants bras de Sam pour l’éloigner.

 

«  _Je suis plus fort que ça ?_  » se demande-t-il.

«  _Non, tu seras fort quand tu l’auras tué_  »

«  _Oh, tais-toi_ » il pense, lâchant Bucky et se reculant à l’autre bout de la pièce, gardant son regard rivé au sol.

Scott se précipite à l’intérieur, le docteur sur ses pas, elle se dirige vers l’agent.

«  _Il respire. Sam, comment tu te sens ?_  »

«  _Cette matière noire…elle corrompt les gens…j’ai cette voix…elle…elle veut que je tue Bucky_  »

«  _Lang, prenez Wilson et allongez-le sur le lit à côté, Barnes, aidez-moi pour l’agent voulez-vous ?_ »

Ils s’exécutent, Sam n’ose pas regarder Bucky de peur de perdre le contrôle mais en le passant, Bucky l’arrête et cherche son regard avant que Sam ne cède et qu’il lui dise, droit dans les yeux.

«  _Tu as géré Wilson_ »

Et peut être que lorsque Sam détourne le regard, ce n’est pas par peur cette fois.

 

* * *

 

** Bucky **

****

L’expérience est un succès. L’agent se remet doucement et il n’y a plus aucune trace de matière noire en lui. Pour autant, lorsque les autres Avengers entendent parler de cela les réactions sont mitigées. D’un côté tout le monde est soulagé d’avoir une solution de l’autre, la perspective d’utiliser Sam de cette manière est loin de faire l’unanimité. Steve tente de dissuader son ami, lançant des regards inquiet à Bucky qui a l’impression de ne pas avoir voix au chapitre.

Tony finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat en demandant pourquoi la matière noire exacerbe les sentiments négatifs de Sam uniquement quand il s’agit de Bucky ce à quoi Natasha et Sam argumentent que c’est justement pour ça qu’il serait facile à contenir et que le risque est mesuré.

Au final, la décision revient à Sam qui accepte et souhaite s’y mettre au plus vite.

Bucky comprend la nécessité de sauver les personnes qu’Hydra à transformer. Il aurait juste aimé que cela ne se fasse pas au coût de sa relation avec Sam. Du moins, les bouts de relations qui auraient pu être.

 

Il ne peut garder sa frustration sous contrôle et rumine dans son coin jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de parler à Sam, seul à seul.

Il finit par se créer une occasion peu avant la procédure alors qu’il discute avec Wanda et Clint. Les deux, d’ailleurs, lui lancent un drôle de regard lorsqu’il demande à Sam quelques minutes.

Il peut voir qu’il est quelque peu mal à l’aise et tente de le rassurer de son mieux sans prononcer un mot ce qui n’est pas terrible.

Il l’amène dans une salle de briefing de mission inoccupée et referme une fois que Sam est entré.

«  _Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_  »

« J’ai juste besoin que tu m’écoutes » il attend que Sam opine pour continuer, prenant une grande inspiration tout en replaçant ses longs cheveux derrières ses oreilles «  _Je tiens à toi Sam, tu sais ça ?_  »

«  _Je suppose…_  » Répond Sam doucement.

_« Je tiens à toi Sam, j’ai besoin que tu t’en rappel quand tu te lanceras dans le sauvetage des agents. J’ai peur qu’il ne reste plus rien pour nous après que tu aies finis »_ confesse le brun en se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux.

«  _Est-ce qu’on doit vraiment en parler maintenant ?_  » demande Sam visiblement inquiet.

_« Oui, s’il te plait, regarde-moi. Je sais que jusqu’à présent on n’a jamais vraiment…on n’a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu’il se passait entre nous. Je ne pensais pas qu’on se retrouverait dans le genre de situation qu’on a vécu, surtout toi. Je pensais qu’après tout ça, peu importe ce que je voulais, c’était impossible, que j’aurais de la chance si tu me considérais comme un collègue tout au plus. Je ne sais pas comment mais j’ai fini par avoir de l’espoir pour nous. Quand tu auras finis, j’ai peur que ce soit définitivement fini, sans compter Tony, et peut être qu’il peut te rendre heureux mais…_  »

Il est interrompu par le soupir de Sam qui roule ses yeux. Drôle de réponse à un homme qui se met à nu devant lui.

_« Bucky, je ne sors pas avec Tony Stark. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Tony Stark comme ça. Pour le reste, tu as raison, je pensais aussi qu’on aurait le temps de comprendre ce qu’on représentait l’un pour l’autre et tout a changé. Mais je dois le faire, peu importe ce que ça coûte, je peux les aider. Et je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu étais un traître. Vraiment. J’avais besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça et au final, je vais retourner à la case départ »_

Bucky comprend que révéler cela coûte à Sam, autant que ça lui coûte à lui.

«  _Je m’excuse aussi, en parler rend ça réel…mais ce que je ressens pour toi, c’est fort et j’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Sam Wilson_  »

Le regard de Sam sur lui est intense, comme s’il cherchait à regarder son âme plutôt que son visage uniquement.

«  _Merde, Bucky, merde_  » finit par lâcher Sam en s’approchant de lui avant de poser sa main sur sa joue, faisant Bucky fermer les yeux avant qu’il ne sente des lèvres sur les siennes.

Si c’est le dernier baiser qu’il échangera avec Sam, il le fera compter. Il répond avec ferveur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l’autre dans le bas du dos. Il a besoin de sentir Sam proche de lui, encore plus proche, il veut tatouer ce moment sur sa peau.

« _Je te ramènerais Sam, tu m’entends ? Peu importe ce qu’il se passe, je te ramènerais à moi_ » promet Bucky entre deux baisers.


	5. Libération

** Sam **

 

Le plan était simple. Il devait être installé dans une salle avec Steve et Wanda en back up tandis que le Docteur Cho et Tony seraient en surveillance dans le laboratoire à côté.

Bucky devait rester loin de la zone juste au cas où. Les agents seraient amenés toutes les demi-heures pour ne pas trop stresser son corps.

Le problème était apparu durant la réunion sur la procédure. Sam avait commencé à ressentir un appel. Comme si son instinct le poussait à aller voir les agents au plus vite et à absorber toute la matière noire dont il était capable. Cette pulsion augmentait minute par minute au point de le faire transpirer un peu deux heures après.

Il avait décidé de dormir tôt, « pour être prêt » avait-il dit comme excuse, une excuse à laquelle il croyait. Il savait qu’il aurait dû dire dès le départ que quelque chose n’allait pas mais une part de lui, la part sombre, réagissait à cet appel. Un chuchotement flirtant avec son égo, lui promettant que tout irait bien, qu’il pouvait les sauver tous, ne pas en laisser un seul mourir. Hydra l’a changé ? Ils le regretteront.

Il est tard, les autres doivent presque tous être en train de dormir. Probablement pas Tony, mais il n’est pas sur son chemin, tout va bien donc. Il doit en revanche passer devant le logement de Steve et de Bucky. Il est pied nu, le pas est léger, la respiration contrôlée. Il passe devant la première porte, puis l’autre, arrive devant l’ascenseur et l’appel. Il arrive quelques secondes après.

«  _Sam ?_  »

Il entre dans l’ascenseur, appui sur le bouton de l’étage où se situe le laboratoire, se tourne à peine pour voir Bucky dans le couloir, débardeur blanc et jogging gris. Il a un regard interrogateur et Sam garde un visage neutre, porte un doigt à sa bouche dans un geste qui signifie « silence » et voit les portes se fermer.  L’étage du laboratoire à un léger ronronnement des machines en fond sonore. Les agents sont tous installés dans la plus grande pièce de l’étage, relié directement au laboratoire. Sam pose sa main sur le panneau prévu à cet effet, le faisant clignoter d’une lumière verte. Il entend quelqu’un arriver et toute la tête à temps pour voir Bucky, les sourcils froncés qui avance d’un pas vif dans sa direction.

Il entre et ferme derrière lui.

«  _Friday, j’ai besoin que tu empêches l’agent Barnes d’entrer, c’est pour le protéger_  » demande Sam à l’IA, sa voix réveillant certains agents.

«  _Entendu Sam Wilson…L’agent Barnes vous fait savoir que…_  » Friday diffuse la voix de Bucky de l’autre côté du mur, quelques juron et une question ‘ «  _Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?_  »

Il n’écoute déjà plus, son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, les agents encore endormi malgré l’intrusion se lèvent à leur tour, tous regardent Sam d’un air qu’il ne peut pas interpréter. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il doit absorber la matière noire maintenant. Il laisse son pouvoir émaner de lui et tend la main vers le premier agent devant lui. Ils s’approchent tous, comme si cette main était pour tout le monde. L’air semble disparaitre de ses poumons lorsque le premier l’attrape, puis un second, un troisième…en dix secondes, tout le monde est sur lui et il hurle, la matière noire semble les quitter pour tenter de le noyer. Il en est recouvert, n’arrive plus à respirer, elle recouvre ses yeux, sa bouche, le fait trébucher, il entend vaguement le son d’une alarme mais étouffé, comme provenant de loin.  Son corps vibre comme jamais. Il n’a plus conscience des autres agents autour tout ce qu’il sent c’est que la chose sombre dans la matière noire essai de prendre possession de son corps et qu’il n’a aucune intention de laisser ça arriver.

«  _Tu n’auras rien, c’est mon corps !_  » Il crie dans sa propre tête.

«  _Tu veux tuer Barnes, tu l’as dit_  » la chose tu réponds.

La douleur s’arrête brutalement. Son esprit est définitivement ailleurs. Une sorte de pièce blanche, rien pour distinguer un mur d’un autre. Au milieu se trouve une créature que Sam reconnait tout de suite. Elle a son apparence quand la matière noire était aux manettes. Celle qu’il avait à sa renaissance.

«  _Pourquoi tu essais de prendre le contrôle de mon corps ?_  » demande Sam agacé malgré l’étrangeté de la situation.

«  _Pour réaliser ton souhait_  » répond facilement la créature.

Cette chose à des bras trop longs par rapport à sa taille, sa posture est penchée légèrement en avant, ses ailes ressemblent à deux énormes épées dans ton dos.

_« Tu dois arrêter à présent, je ne veux pas le tuer, j’ai besoin de lui tu comprends ? »_

La chose semble considérer ces paroles.

_« Je suis né parce que ton désir de le tuer était plus fort que ton désir de vivre Sam, ton corps devrait être à moi »_

_« Tu es né parce qu’une organisation criminelle a fait des expériences sur moi. Bucky est une personne bien, je ne te laisserais pas y toucher_  » contre-argumente Sam,

«  _Bucky doit mourir !_  » insiste celui qui commence à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs de Sam. Avançant d’un air menaçant, il pointe sa main griffue et manque de l’atteindre au visage. C’en est assez pour l’Avenger qui l’attrape, tire d’un coup sec pour l’attirer à lui tout en le déséquilibrant et lui colle son poing dans ce qui lui sert de visage.

Ils se battent et Sam ne lâche rien, même s’il n’a pas l’impression de prendre la main. Il est coincé ici avec une créature plus puissante que lui et il risque d’être tué, remplacé à tout jamais par cette chose. Un revers l’envoie valser contre un mur, il en est étourdi.

«  _SAM !_  » résonne la voix de Bucky _« bats toi Sam, tu m’entends ? On a besoin de toi ! J’ai BESOIN de toi »_

_« C’est fini »_ constate la créature en préparant son coup.

Des griffes le frôle alors qui penche sa tête au dernier moment, donne un coup de pied dans la poitrine de la créature pour la faire reculer, saute sur ses pieds esquive un autre coup et glisse pour se retrouver derrière lui frappant dans l’articulation de son genoux pour le mettre à terre.

« _Tu as raison, c’est fini_ » conclut-il en attrapant la tête noire entre ses mains et en tournant violemment.

Le corps disparait en fumée avant même d’atteindre le sol et ses yeux s’ouvrent d’un coup sur le laboratoire.

Il tousse plusieurs fois, a l’impression d’avoir de la poussière plein la gorge.

«  _Maintenez le, il faut que je l’examine_  » ordonne la voix du Docteur Cho.

«  _Mais qu’est-ce qui lui as pris ?_  » demande Steve le choc et un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

«  _Tu nous entends Sam ? Sam ?_  » Fait Bucky à son tour.

Sam grogne, il passe sa main sur ses yeux, avant d’essayer de les ouvrir de nouveaux, jetant un œil autour de lui.

« _Sam, suivez mon doigt…très bien, est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Non, très bien, je vous garde la nuit en observation et, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je verrouillerai la pièce_  »

Il ne se plaint même pas, il se sent juste fatigué. Il a à peine la force de lever sa main vers le poignet de Bucky, de le toucher doucement, juste pour se rassurer qu’il est bien là avant de laisser le sommeil l’emporter.

 

* * *

 

 

** Bucky **

****

**Bucky n’a même pas eu le temps de placer un mot, sitôt réveillé, Sam a eu droit au discours de Captain America sur ses actions de la veille. Personne n’ose pointer que Steve est le plus tête brulé d’eux tous, la passion qu’il met dans son discours fait de la peine à Bucky pour Sam qui ressemble à un enfant grondé par ses parents. Lorsqu’il avait dit qu’il avait failli être possédé à tout jamais, Steve était reparti de plus belle, même le Docteur Cho n’avait pas pu le faire ralentir.**

**« _Je crois qu’il a compris le message_  » glisse Natasha profitant d’un instant ou Steve s’arrête pour respirer.**

Steve opine, se tourne légèrement vers la fenêtre.

«  _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_  » murmure Sam bougon, mais Natasha, Steve et Bucky peuvent très bien entendre.

«  _Excuse-moi ?_  » demande Steve en se tournant vers lui, Sam roule des yeux en se levant du lit.

_« Bien, ce n’est pas tout ça mais j’en ai assez des laboratoires et infirmeries, j’ai besoin de changer d’air_  » Sam dit en s’étirant. Il jette un regard à Bucky et son bras se transforme, noire et griffue.

Steve saute devant Sam, Natasha dégaine son arme, Bucky prend une position défensive uniquement pour que Sam se mette à pouffer puis à rire à gorge déployée.

«  _Tu crains Wilson_  » Bucky lâche ce qui lui vaut un sourire lui signifiant « _je vous ai bien eu_ »

«  _Tu ne peux pas plaisanter avec ça Sam !_  » se plaint Steve en croisant les bras.

Après ça, l’ambiance est plus détendue. Les résultats n’indiquent rien de potentiellement dangereux et Sam semble se porter bien. Les agents sont toujours en observation mais jusqu’à présent, il n’y a pas d’effets secondaires.

Bucky a pris soin de lui-même leur expliquer la situation, certains étaient tout de même mal à l’aise après leur échange mais il ne leur en veut pas.

Pendant trois jours, il ne croise pas Sam qui reprend son rythme de vie entre son « véritable » travail hors Avengers et sa famille. Il n’ose pas l’appeler ni lui envoyer de messages. C’est idiot, il le sait, mais il veut lui donner un peu d’espace le temps qu’il se remette de toute cette aventure. Après quoi, ils se recroisent à deux reprises mais toujours au milieu d’autre chose et d’autres personnes. Il finit par recevoir un message sur son portable le jeudi soir.

«  _Demain chez moi (à la tour) à 20h Metallo._  »

«  _C’est une invitation ça ?_  » avait renvoyé Bucky pour être sûr. Il avait reçu un emoji d’une main le pouce levé le faisant sourire.

Il se sentait nerveux, trente minutes avant le rendez-vous et il maudissait sa garde-robe non existante. Il voulait donner une impression qui soit lui, mais un poil sexy. Qui donne envie à Sam de la toucher. Si c’était un vrai rendez-vous, il voulait l’impressionner. Rien dans ses vêtements ne crie « déshabille-moi Sam » à moins que ce ne soit pour les bruler.  Toute cette affaire lui rappel à quel point il a perdu ses repères quand il en vient à la « romance ». Les choses étaient différentes à son époque, pouvoir avoir une véritable relation avec quelqu’un comme Sam aurait été presque impensable et maintenant,  Que quelqu’un comme lui puisse être intéressé par Bucky le faisait frissonner. Il ne pourrait demander de meilleur partenaire. Il a sa chance et ne va pas la ruiner pour une histoire de vêtements.

Ce sera Jean noir et un « emprunt » à Steve, à savoir une de ses chemises ridiculement taillées. Le blond n’est que trop heureux de pouvoir mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires de son meilleur ami et Bucky n’a d’autres choix que de confesser qu’il veut se faire beau pour Sam afin que Steve accepte de lui prêter le vêtement. Il avait même eu l’audace de lui glisser un préservatif avec un regard entendu.

Bucky avait rougit et s’était enfui.

Pas pour aller loin en fait, Ils sont tous au même étage. C’est coiffé, habillé et à l’heure qu’il frappe à la porte de Sam qui ouvre avec un grand sourire.

Bucky se rince l’œil, l’homme porte un pull légèrement oversize kaki laissant apparaitre un bout de clavicule et un jean slim bleu délavé avec quelques effets verts. Son parfum est épicée et Bucky se visualise très bien embrasser le cou de son hôte. Il présente, légèrement gêné, la bouteille de champagne qu’il a apporté. Fraiche, juste comme il faut.

Il parvient à se détendre rapidement, Sam chante chante en accord avec la musique tandis qu’il finit la cuisine. Il n’y a personne d’autre qu’eux et tout semble facile. Ils parlent, plaisantent, se cherchent un peu. Le faire rire est une des plus belles choses qui soient pour lui. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’après tout ce qui leur est arrivé, il en soit là aujourd’hui.

Il n’est pas loin de vingt-trois heures quand ils se retrouvent à rire, encore, sur le canapé, un verre à la main. Sam est à l’autre bout, une jambe calée sous lui, une main sur le dossier, une lueur dans les yeux que Bucky ne se lasse pas de regarder. Sam pose son verre, semble réfléchir un peu, ne regarde pas Bucky dans les yeux pendant quelques instants.

«  _Tout va bien ?_ » demande Bucky.

Sam inspire, un sourire doux sur le visage.

«  _Ok, je vais le dire une fois, une seule, je ne le répéterais pas. Je suis déjà presque à imaginer le nier…_  »

«  _Accouche Wilson_  »

«  _Tu avais raison. J’ai mis du temps à l’accepter mais…tu avais raison, à mon propos_  ».

Le premier instinct de Bucky est de se vanter même s’il ne sait pas exactement à quoi il fait référence. Il préfère une approche plus calme et hausse juste les sourcils avec intérêt. Sam est si timide subitement, son propre cœur bat plus fort.

«  _Je te veux Bucky. Je pense que j’ai eu du mal à vraiment le reconnaitre et après…je crois que malheureusement, ça a aussi joué sur comment toute cette merde est arrivée. Tu es quelqu’un de bien et tu es important pour moi donc…umh…si tu veux tenter quelque chose avec moi…voilà_  »

Bucky se lève du canapé pour se rapprocher correctement de Sam.

«  _J’attendais que tu me dises ça depuis longtemps. Tu sais ça ?_  » Il embrasse Sam férocement et si le message n’était pas assez bien passé, il dit clairement, avec une possessivité surprenante «  _Tu es à moi_  » Il sent le frisson qui parcours Sam à ces paroles et le serre contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils fondent l’un dans l’autre.

 

* * *

 

 

** Sam **

****

**Se réveiller le nez dans le cou de quelqu’un n’est pas si courant que ça pour Sam. Son bras est emprisonné contre le torse de Bucky et il devient conscient immédiatement de son entre jambe ravi d’être niché au niveau des fesses rebondies de l’autre homme. Il tente de s’éloigné mais un coup de rein langoureux de Bucky et un son plaintif lui font comprendre qu’il était bien là où il était.**

« _Il va falloir que j’y aille, j’ai un boulot Buck’_ »

Les cheveux étalés sur l’oreiller, Bucky grogne, il n’est définitivement pas du matin. Il se tourne, enfoui son visage sur la poitrine de son homme.

« _Tu peux rester dormir mais il faut que je me prépare_  » tente Sam en s’éloignant mais le bras de Bucky ne le lâche pas ce qui le fait rire. Il finit par se lever, l’air fâché puis à trainer Sam derrière lui. Il met quelques secondes à comprendre qu’ils se dirigent vers la salle de bain.

_« Oh, vraiment ? Tu comptes m’accompagner dans la douche peut être ?_  » Plaisante Sam quand Bucky opine d’un mouvement sec et retire son boxer. Sam ne peut que rester bouche bée.

_« Allez viens ou tu vas être en retard_  » lui lance son amant en testant la température de l’eau.

Il n’a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

Au final, il est quand même en retard. Vraiment en retard. Il voulait juste se doucher ! Il le jure ! Mais quand une bouche humide avait entrepris de parcourir son corps de baisers et que des mains se sont mises à le frotter « pour le savonner » là où le soleil ne brille pas, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il est treize heure, au diable la pause déjeunée, il est le nez dans la paperasse. Il ne se plaint pas, c’est différent de toute la folie à laquelle il s’est trop rapidement habitué. Le téléphone sonne, c’est l’accueil. Une voix féminine laissant transparaitre une pointe de surprise lui indique que son rendez-vous est là. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de vérifier (il est presque certains de n’avoir aucun rendez-vous », elle a raccroché.

Il n’a pas très longtemps à attendre. Il est sur ses gardes cependant, son pouvoir juste sous la surface. C’est un visage plus que familier qui apparait.

Steve s’installe en face de lui, ne di même pas bonjour, il croise les bras sur ses jambes et sourit poliment. Sam le fixe et c’est un concours de « à qui craquera le premier ». Il penche légèrement la tête et Steve miroite son mouvement, haussant même un sourcil comme si c’était Sam lui-même qui l’avait invoqué là.

«  _Tout va bien, Sam ?_  »

«  _Oui et toi, Steve ?_  » répond Sam sur le même ton

«  _Très bien, merci. Tu as passé une…bonne soirée ?_  »

Et Sam craque, pouffe malgré lui et reprend une position plus décontractée.

«  _Petit con_  »

«  _Bucky était tellement lumineux ce matin que même Tony a remarqué que quelque chose avait du arrivé. Oh, il a été gentleman, il n’a rien dit. Mais Sam, il a mangé une pomme avec un de ces sourires…une pomme ? Bucky ?_  » Sam ne sait pas si il doit être fier ou mortifié, il a chaud subitement. Steve se lève et vient prendre Sam dans ses bras _« je suis tellement content pour vous, j’ai presque l’impression que c’est un cadeau que vous me faites_  » il plaisante.

«  _Je vois ça ! C’est.. »_ il se mord la lèvre tandis que Steve retourne s’assoir. Il secoue la tête «  _Je pense, non, je sais que je peux le faire. Qu’on peut y arriver, tous les deux_  »

«  _Exactement. C’est vraiment inspirant que vous vous soyez trouvé_  »

Ils passent une petite heure à discuter et dieu merci, Steve a fait venir un déjeuner parce que la journée est plutôt longue.

Lorsqu’il finit, il a un message de Natasha affreusement graphique, un de Tony avec sa photo, il tient une bouteille de champagne et un de Bucky qui lui indique qu’il vient de voir la dite bouteille et que Tony les invite ce soir.

Il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde.

 

* * *

 

 

_Quelques mois plus tard_

 

_Bucky est enchaîné à un pilonne de marbre dans une somptueuse demeure, un bâton électrique vient se planter dans son flanc droit. Il se met à rire._

_« Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez votre situation Barnes, personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, personne ne viendra vous chercher » tente d’intimider l’homme en face de lui._

_« A ce propos, ce soir, pour nos un an, mon mec a préparé une « surprise »  et je peux déjà dire qu’on va être en retard. Je pense que vous ne l’avez pas encore rencontré… »_

_« Je m’en tape de ton mec, dis-moi où sont les diamants ! » le coupe le malotru._

_« Oh ? Je voulais juste vous expliquer pourquoi il est en colère avant qu’il n’arrive voilà tout, je voulais être sympas pour vous donner l’occasion de me relâcher mais…ah, trop tard. »_

_L’homme écarquille les yeux, le bruit d’armes à feux se fait entendre. Des cris. Il pointe toujours son arme sur Bucky, le grand hall blanc et doré fausse le son et rend plus difficile la localisation. Un corps est jeté par la porte principale, l’ouvrant violemment.  Un second suit._

_Sam entre, tourne la tête vers l’homme et Bucky._

_« Excusez-moi, bonsoir, je viens juste récupérer cet homme-là qui est attaché »_

_L’homme, un trafiquant de drogue ayant décidé d’intégrer des éléments ne provenant pas de cette planète tire une fois, deux fois, uniquement pour avoir une aile noire bloquant le chemin avant que main griffue l’attrape par le cou en serrant juste assez pour le faire perdre connaissance._

_Sam le lâche, se dirige vers sa moitié._

_« Désolé pour la soirée, je te promet de me rattraper »_

_« Ce n’est pas de ta faute, mais j’y compte bien »_

_Bucky sourit, attrape Sam pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne s’en lassera jamais._


End file.
